


Through the Storm

by Hearrtonmysleeve



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearrtonmysleeve/pseuds/Hearrtonmysleeve
Summary: There's something to be said about a love that will last through it all. Set in the movie-verse. Rated M for later chapters. Semi slow burn. NOW COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. This story will be relatively short, told in 5 parts, and set in the movie universe. It’s got a lot of moments that are canon, but a few that aren’t as well. I hope you like it!

“I knew you’d be out here,” a voice calls from behind Carol as she leans across the balcony. Silas and Jeanette Harrison’s party has gotten crowded fast, and Carol just stepped out for some air. 

She turns behind her to find Jeanette, pleased to see the kind face of her friend. The party she’s hosting is in full swing, Carol can see through the large French doors as the guests inside dance and chat around tables of food and drink.

“You know how I am at parties,” Carol sighs, “Being around too many people makes my head swim.”

“I hear that,” Jeanette agrees as they clink martini glasses. Jeanette can be social of course, but she always appreciates singular company of a good friend.

When Carol offers up her cigarette Jeanette takes a drag gratefully. “Thank God, I needed one of these.” Carol laughs at her friend’s flare for dramatics, “My in-laws will be the death of me.”

“I wouldn’t say that standing so close to me,” Carol says with a smirk, “You know, divorce is catching.”

Jeanette laughs heartily at that, and Carol is thankful for a friend who understands both her sense of humor and delicate situation. News of her divorce is widely known in their social circle, not that Carol kept it a secret for long. She will miss the security of marriage, but sometimes people are better off going their separate ways.

“Barney brought over a few records they’re going to put on soon, if the mood strikes for a dance.” 

She says this neutrally, understanding the difficult position Carol is in while her divorce is pending. Carol takes a moment to wonder who she would dance with, or rather, who would want to dance with her. 

“Mmm,” she replies noncommittally, “Perhaps.” 

Jeanette catches the downturn in her friend’s demeanor and changes the subject. “How is Rindy these days, Carol? She must be excited for school.” Jeanette has always loved hearing about the antics of Carol’s little girl, she was only blessed with sons.

Happy for the diversion, Carol replies, “Oh she’s doing very fine. She’s so excited she barely speaks of anything else.” 

“I remember when my boys were that age. They loved school,” Jeanette sighs a little wistfully, “Now I have to drag them out of bed by their ankles.” 

Carol chuckles at the mental picture this paints. “Hopefully I still have a few years yet before all of that." 

The patio door behind them swings open spilling the party sounds out onto the balcony, before someone steps out and it is closed again. Carol glances over her shoulder and watches as a young woman takes a deep breath, then notices that she's not alone. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she says quickly. "I just needed a moment." 

For that, Carol feels an immediate kinship with this pretty stranger. She notices at once the woman’s smooth skin and kind eyes.

"Nonsense, Therese," Jeannette says swatting a hand, "I'm sure Richard and Sy Are boring you to death with their shop talk." 

Therese laughs a little at that, "Let's just say I was in search of better company." 

"Well let me introduce you to Carol, then" Jeanette says easily. She gestures to the statuesque blonde standing by the railing. "Carol, this is Therese Belivet. Her fiancé Richard and my Silas share an Uncle Sal." 

Carol reaches out to shake the hand of the brunette, taking in her smart plaid dress and heels. "Carol Aird," she says gently. 

Therese is pleasantly surprised by the softness and warmth of the hand in hers. She lets it drop after a moment. 

“Therese Belivet, that is a unique name,” Carol says conversationally. 

Therese has no idea why she is blushing. “Oh, well thank you. It’s Czech." 

“I see. And what brings you and your fiancé here?” Carol asks.

“Richard and I just moved here from New Jersey. We are due to be married the end of next summer,” Therese explains.

“My, that’s certainly a long engagement!” Jeanette replies.

“Well we thought we would take some time to get settled and save up. Richard’s family is quite large.” Therese sips from the drink in her hand, “I suppose things would move a little more quickly if I were to get a job. Richard isn’t too keen on me working.” 

“Why not?” asks Carol. 

“He’s the youngest of 4 brothers. He wants to do them proud,” Therese smiles a little, thinking of the rowdy bunch of brothers she’s spent time with on a few occasions. His family is one of the things she likes most about Richard Simco. 

“I hate to leave you both, but I really should check in on the party,” Jeanette says to the pair. They both nod in understanding but make no move towards joining the party themselves. Carol looks right into the hazel eyes of Therese Belivet. She turns her full attention towards the brunette.

“Well,” she says after a moment of consideration, “What is it that you want?”

Therese lets herself be sized up by this attractive but formidable woman. She stands up a little taller under the scrutiny. For some reason she wants to prove herself worthy of Carol Aird’s company. 

“Well I suppose if I could be anything, I’d like to be a photographer.” 

Carol looks shocked but delighted. “A photographer! You do seem very perceptive.”   
The low timbre of her voice hits Therese warmly in the chest. “What do you like to take pictures of?”

“Anything new to me I suppose. Although, someone told me recently that I should try and be more interested in people.” 

Carol chuckles, “Hmm,” she says thinking the words over. She stokes a finger along her own string of pearls. Therese thinks that Carol herself would certainly be an interesting photo subject. Already she’s unlike anyone else Therese has ever met. 

“Well you certainly are very interesting yourself,” Carol says.

“I am?” Therese gapes, a little shocked.

“Very much so,” Carol smirks, “And I’m sure your photos are lovely.”

“I mean, sure. Maybe.” Therese stumbles a bit over her words, shocked that someone like Carol Aird could find her interesting.

“I’ve got a camera now, but it’s not very good. The film crank sticks sometimes and it’s ages old. I don’t know if I’ve got the talent for photography but I certainly enjoy it.” 

“Something tells me you are not giving yourself enough credit.” Carol takes the speared olive out of her drink and bites into it.

Therese just shrugs humbly, “I suppose I do alright. I haven’t sold any, or even shown them to anyone who could buy one.”

“Perhaps you could show them to me sometime,” Carol suggests. She says this openly, not wanting to scare away a possible new friend.

Therese’s eyes go a little wide, “You’d really want to see them?”

“Of course. Invite me ‘round sometime.”

“I will,” Therese says, vowing to do just that. She smiles up into blue grey eyes, and Carol smiles back as if they share some sort of secret.

After a few more minutes, Carol’s last cigarette has burned down and the pair walks back inside. Richard spots Therese pretty quickly, and Carol notices how he shows his fiancé off to the room. 

Therese catches her eye with a small smile and a bit of an eye roll, being a good sport about introductions. 

Harge finds Carol as the party winds down just a bit. Most guests have had a few drinks, and the records on the player are playing soft music on low. Harge seems to be in good spirits so Carol does not mind being pulled into a dance. She loves to move to the music, and no one has asked her all night. 

She accepts a ride home in Harge’s cab, and he walks her to the front door under his umbrella. As an afterthought, she kisses him on the cheek, still floating on the warmth of a good night in the company of her friends. Before she can close the door, Harge grabs her by the wrist looking deeply into her eyes.

For a moment she sees the kind face of her once dearest companion, the one she married when she was so sure that the union would last. At one point in time, Harge was her safe place, an unwavering picture of home. But she also remembers his jealousy, and his rage, and his temper that turned their marriage sour after a while.

Before he can say what Carol knows he is bound to say, she cuts him off. 

“It was one night, Harge.”

* * *

A few days later Carol finds herself at dinner with Abby. They sit facing each other in the high-backed booths, sharing a martini shaker. 

As Carol peruses her menu Abby asks, “How are things on your end, Carol?” She sets her own menu down, settling on a dinner option and waiting for the waiter to make his way back to the table. 

“Just fine,” she sighs, picking up her drink to take a sip of it, “Although I wish I could see more of my closest friend,” she says in jest. 

“You’re the one who canceled on us, you nitwit!” Abby cries, outraged, “All for Jeanette’s fancy party.”

“I know, I know,” Carol laughs, swatting the indignity away. “At least I got the chance for one dance,” Carol sighs.

At Abby’s questioning look she explains, “With Harge.” Abby gives her an eye roll a picture star would be envious of.

“I also met Silas’ cousin and his fiancé,” Carol mentions. 

The waiter comes and takes their order and menus and the two women are left to catch up while they wait for their entrees.

“Sy Harrison has family in town?” Abby asks once the man is gone and their conversation can resume.

“Apparently they share an Uncle Sal,” Carol replies with a shrug, “Richard and Therese just moved here from New Jersey.” 

“What are they like?” Abby asks, always curious about the parties that she has never been invited to. She’s not sure she would last more than an hour in such stiff company anyway.

“I didn’t speak much with Richard, but Therese is…” she takes a moment to contemplate the brunette she met at the Harrison’s dinner party, “Unique.” 

Abby immediately sees the look on her dearest friend’s face. “Oh no.” 

“What?” Carol says as she jumps a little, pulled out of her reverie.

“Carol. Don’t tell me.” 

“There’s nothing to tell!” Carol says indignantly.

“Sure there isn’t,” the sarcasm is Abby’s voice drips through clear as day. “I’ve known you two decades. Long enough to know what that look means.” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. Besides, even if I were interested, and I have not said that I am, Abigail Gerhard,” she warns sternly, “She’s engaged.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Abby draws the word out in a way that somehow manages to convey support while also letting Carol know that she does not believe a single thing she is saying.

The waiter comes back with the meals they have ordered, and once the plates hit the table Carol realizes how hungry she actually is. It’s just soup and salad but perhaps she will treat herself to dessert today, she rarely does, and she’s feeling indulgent.

As they eat, Carol contemplates their earlier conversation. She wants it to be over with but cannot let it go without telling Abby one last thing.

“There’s nothing that says I can’t be her friend. Therese seems to be a good listener.” 

Abby’s face softens. “I’m sure she is. I didn’t mean to imply otherwise.” 

The rest of the meal is passed in small chatter about Rindy starting school, proceedings with her lawyer, and discussing plans for the rest of the day.

“Well enough about me, what have you been up to?” Carol says to her friend. The meal has been lovely and the sky outside is turning darker.

“As a matter of fact I happen to have my eye on someone.” Abby actually giggles, the combined effect of the alcohol and her own giddiness taking full effect.

“Oh Abby, for the love of-“ 

“Hey! She came onto me.” Carol looks shocked at that. Her friend is known to be quite brazen. Abby’s not one to usually be courted, but to do the courting herself. “She owns a steakhouse downtown.”

Carol laughs at the antics of her friend, listening intently to the stories she tells of herself and this mystery red headed woman. The rest of the meal passes quickly, as it always does in the company of good friends. Soon, it is time for Carol to make her way home and relieve the housekeeper. 

Before they part ways, Abby takes Carol’s hand gently. “Carol please tell me you know what you’re doing.” She doesn’t need to clarify. Both women know they are speaking about Therese.

“I don’t,” she says gently, but her voice is full of hope. “I never did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two, it’s a little longer and deviates from the movie a little more but I hope you still enjoy it! I really do appreciate your reviews and comments.

Against Richard’s will, Therese gets a job. She’s shopping in Frankenberg’s department store a few weeks after the party when she sees the job posting for sales clerks on the wall of the elevator. On a whim, she pushes the button for the basement, fills out an application, and thinks nothing of the incident until the hiring manager calls the number for her apartment building. 

After a single interview that lasts only about fifteen minutes, she has a job. And after far less training than she thought there would be, she stands behind the sales counter of the toy department. Richard is not especially happy, and his pride is a little bruised but he’s not the type to stand in her way.

When the doors are unlocked at ten in the morning on her first day, customers rush in and Therese is immediately overwhelmed by the Saturday shoppers. Someone asks her the difference between two dolls and she makes up an answer on the fly. A woman carrying a child asks where to find the closest ladies’ room and Therese gives her directions that she’s only half confident are correct. She does not think to bring a lock for her locker, and someone steals her lunch. But she has no major blunders and manages to keep her head above water.

At the end of her first week, Therese stands in line for her check. When she rips open the brown paper envelope and sees her name in bold type next to the dollar amount, she can’t help but smile and feel a little accomplished. If she keeps at this, in the very near future she will have both a beautiful wedding and a new camera.

Therese cannot stand the thought of being mediocre when she could truly excel. She vows to become Frankenberg material; at the very least it will make her days pass by more quickly.

She’s been on the job a while when Carol comes in. Therese spots her immediately as anyone would. She’s calm and graceful even in a store of bustling customers and sales clerks, and the red of her dress suit boldly stands out. Her handbag and shoes are golden in tone, and a gold silk scarf adorns her neck. It’s shimmery and moves in the wind when she walks. Therese thinks of how it looks incredibly soft, and flatters the rest of the outfit well.

Carol has a child on her hip that looks remarkably like her around the mouth and chin. She whispers something to the child before setting her down and taking her by the hand. When Carol looks up, she meets Therese’s gaze and her eyes light up. Therese’s heart beats a little faster.

Carol makes her way over to the counter, Rindy in tow with wide eyes taking in all the toys. 

“Well hello there,” Carol says, the smoothness in her voice shining through.

Therese can’t help but smile. “Hello Carol. It’s so nice to see you again. And you,” Therese directs herself toward the small child, “Must be the famous Rindy.”

Rindy cracks a smile, “Hi.”

“Were you two looking for anything in particular?” Therese asks.

Carol squeezes Rindy’s hand lovingly before saying, “We were just shopping for a treat.”

Rindy pokes her head out to inspect the display case at her eye level, looking at the many selections of dolls and toys behind the glass. Someone bumps into Carol from behind and apologizes quickly but keeps moving. She startles, and reaches in her handbag for a cigarette. For once, there is a crack in her calm demeanor. 

“I’m sorry, Carol. We can’t allow smoking on the sales floor.” 

Carol looks a little apologetic before putting the gold case back into her bag and taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, shopping makes me nervous,” she says, untying the scarf around her neck for some fresh air and setting it on the counter. 

“Well that’s alright, working here makes me nervous,” Therese says back. She softens for face to try and put Carol at ease. 

“You’re kind. And you must have a brilliant poker face.” Carol fights the urge to wink. 

Therese chuckles a little at that. “If you look too close, you might see the well hidden terror. I’ve only been here a few weeks.” 

“Well, someone certainly learns quickly,” Carol says, “You seem perfectly poised to me.” 

Therese laughs full out then, “If you only knew. I keep the employee handbook in my pocket." Carol laughs.

After a moment, Carol stoops a little to Rindy’s level. “Is there one here that you like, sweetheart?” 

“There’s so many,” the little girl replies. 

“What was your favorite doll as a child,” Carol asks, once she is upright again. 

Therese falters for a moment, before saying, “Not many to be honest.” For some reason this fact endears her more to Carol. 

“But there is a train set here that I’m quite fond of, over by the elevators,” Therese points. “You might have seen it on your way in.” 

Carol turns to look at the model train set in question, squinting a little to take in the details. Another sales associate comes to Therese’s counter space, placing a doll in the case beside the cash register. 

“It’s new. It’s self-propelling, and those cars are hand painted. I’d show you, but I’m sort of confined to this desk,” Therese explains. 

From behind her, the other sales clerk chimes into the conversation, “That’s alright Therese. Go on and show her, I’ll cover for you.” 

Therese lifts the glass panel and walks from behind the sales counter, thanking the girl who has taken her spot. The trio makes their way over to the train set in the display case. She turns the levers on the toy’s control panel, showing Carol and Rindy how it works. 

“Oh mama, look!” Rindy cries, excited from watching the trains move along the metal track. “I think I like this one.” 

Carol smiles down at the girl. She checks the price tag of the train set, noting that it’s a little more than she wanted to spend today on a toy. But Rindy’s excited eyes pull at her heart and she knows that she would do almost anything to keep her little girl happy, especially in the wake of her parents’ divorce. Rindy has been her saving grace, and she deserves a little something special. 

“We’ll take it,” Carol says to Therese. Rindy looks so excited that it warms Therese’s heart. “Oh thank you, mama!” Carol just laughs. 

“Come on, sweet girl. Let’s go pay.” 

Back at the counter, Therese rings up the purchase, filling out Carol’s information so that she can pay by credit. She unlocks a cabinet behind the counter and pulls out a large cardboard box with a handle. 

“The train set comes in a few parts, but they are easy to assemble,” she explains, “The box is a little heavy, but I can have someone help you to your car with it if you’d like.” 

“Oh, that would be lovely. You’re such a dear, Therese.” Therese finds herself blushing yet again in the company of this woman. 

Therese turns behind her a few steps and picks up a phone, speaking to someone on the other end to arrange the transport of the train set to Carol’s car. 

While they wait, Carol and Therese chat pleasantly. “You know Therese, you are welcome to come to our weekly book club meeting at Jeanette’s place. A few of us get together on Wednesday afternoons to catch up.” 

“That sounds nice, Carol. I would love to meet some new people,” Therese says, “Are you sure it would be alright? I don’t want to impose.” 

“Of course, Therese,” Carol assures her, “The ladies there bring friends now and then. I would really enjoy your company.” 

Therese’s eyes go a little wide. At those words, her decision is made. “I would love to join you." 

Carol’s smile is wide and warm. A second later she dips her voice conspiratorially to say, "I will warn you, there seems to be more gossip at these gatherings than book discussion.” 

Therese laughs, “Oh that’s alright. I’m sure it’s a fun time.” 

“Lovely,” Carol says. “We meet on Wednesdays at four in the afternoon. Jeanette’s place.” 

“I’ll be there." 

A few minutes later, a tall, lanky man in a Frankenberg’s cap comes, and lifts the box to his shoulder. Carol and Rindy wave goodbye before making their way to the elevator. Once the doors are closed, Therese looks down at the counter and sees an item left behind: a gold silk scarf.

* * *

In her haste to be punctual, Therese gets to the book club meeting a half hour early. The neighborhood is unfamiliar and she did not want to get lost. She can see through the storm door that the house isn’t empty, and a few ladies are gathered inside. 

Nervously, Therese rings the door chine and straightens her skirt with her free hand. The other carries a fresh fruit salad and her purse slings over her shoulder. 

Jeanette answers the door a few seconds later. “Oh Therese, I’m so glad you could make it. Carol mentioned you might stop by.” 

Therese smiles at her friendly tone, “Thank you for having me.” She steps inside the door and follows Jeanette to the sitting area, waving hello to the women seated there. 

“I’ve brought a fruit salad, I chopped it this morning,” Therese hands the wrapped parcel to Jeanette, “Did you need any help setting things up?” 

“Well aren’t you a dear!” Jeanette exclaims. “Ladies, this is Therese Belivet. She’s engaged to Sy’s cousin Richard.” 

The furniture has been rearranged to form a makeshift circle for the meeting’s comfort. The ladies seated in the sitting room all wave hello with varying degrees of interest. A brunette with highly arched eyebrows eyes Therese from head to toe, making her smooth her skirt down yet again. 

“Would you ladies like something to drink? Who do we have so far?” Jeanette asks, noting the uncomfortable moment. 

“Marianne and Betty are here, as well as myself and Therese,” the brunette says, “And when you get the chance, I would love some tea." 

“Oh good, Nancy, that just leaves Annie and Carol, we’ll wait a bit for them,” Jeanette replies, moving to the kitchen to gather the kettle and makings for tea. 

“Might want to send out a search party for Carol,” the blonde says. If Therese recalls correctly her name is Betty. 

“I’m surprised she still comes to our book club. Isn’t there another one for people like her?” Nancy snickers once Jeanette has left the room. 

Therese wonders what she means by the term. _People like her._

‘Well who knows, she isn’t a lost cause quite yet. Didn’t you see her dancing with Harge at the party?” Betty volleys back. The honey blonde on the corner of the couch remains quiet, which Therese interprets to be positive for the moment. She must be Marianne. 

“Maybe she came to her senses after all! Wonders will never cease,” Nancy drones. The pair laughs. Marianne catches Therese and rolls hey eyes at the two gossiping. Therese smiles. 

A few moments later, the door chime rings and Therese chuckles a little at Jeanette’s haste to answer it. She hears Carol’s voice over another that she doesn’t recognize. A tiny nervous thrill rolls gently in her belly at the sound of it. She finds it a little odd to have missed someone that she doesn’t even really know.

Carol comes into view after a beat, carrying a covered basket, and with the two other women in tow. She catches Therese’s eye with a wink and a smile as pleasantries between the group are exchanged. When Annie takes a seat next to Nancy, Carol goes to the kitchen to help Jeanette with tea.

The teatime spread truly is quite impressive, and the ladies help themselves to hot tea and the other offered delicacies. Carol has made fresh popovers, which she tells Therese as she reaches for one. 

“You must tell me what you think of them,” Carol says from her perch beside Therese, “I’ve been trying to perfect the recipe.”

When Therese takes a bite, flavor erupts in her mouth. The crust is flaky and buttery with just a hint of sweetness. Therese has no idea it was possible to fall in love with a food at first bite. “My god, Carol,” she says after swallowing, “You are a marvel.”

Carol laughs heartily, “That is certainly what I like to hear.” Secretly, she’s delighted Therese has enjoyed her cooking. Something about this girl makes her want to impress.

The ladies settle with their refreshments and tea, and books are taken out of handbags under the guise of discussion. A few minutes into it, Therese realizes that the book itself is a ruse, and if any of these women have read more than the first chapter they have not indicated. They are far more interested in the happenings of the neighborhood than in any book’s plot. She feels silly for reading halfway through the novel.

The book club meeting winds down an hour or so later, and the ladies begin to take their leave. Carol walks Therese to the sidewalk and the waiting cab she plans to share with Marianne. Carol's hand ghosts the small of her back to guide but she does not touch. 

Before she can step into the cab, Therese remembers the item in her bag. “Oh, Carol, before you go I have something for you.” 

“What’s that?” 

Therese reaches into her purse to reveal the silk scarf Carol left behind at the Frankenberg’s sales counter. She reflects briefly on the moments she spent running the file fabric through her fingers, and the light scent of Carol’s perfume that it carries. 

“Oh, thank you, Therese! I was wondering where I left this. I thought it was lost for good.” Carol takes the scarf as it is offered to her, letting her hand linger on Therese’s warm palm. 

“I wanted to make sure it was returned to you safe and sound. I don’t always trust the mail for a secure delivery." 

“That was so kind of you, Therese. Really. Thank you.” Carol’s eyes go soft as she takes in the sweet woman she is so glad to have met.

“It was no trouble.” Therese blushes and shrugs at the attention. She takes a step away, preparing to climb into the waiting cab before Carol calls her back. 

"Therese,” Carol says, scarf still in hand, “Are you busy this afternoon?” 

“I was going to go home and read some more of this book. Heaven only knows why,” Therese laughs. 

“Would you like to come by my house? There’s some pretty country out where I live. I was going to bake some sweets with Rindy. I’d love it if you could join us.” The self assured woman Therese has come to know and enjoy steps in the shadows for a moment. Carol looks poised for rejection. 

“Yes.” Therese says. She’s not sure of many things, but in this there is no question. “I’d love to join you.”

Carol’s smile is sharp and immediate. Therese’s breath goes a little shallow at the suddenness of it. She waves the cab away and watches as it goes down the street and back towards the city.

In the car, the suburbs stretch out into patches of free land more and more as they draw closer to Carol’s home. Therese enjoys the way Carol commands the vehicle as she drives with confidence. It’s not too long of a drive before she turns into a driveway and pulls up to a stone covered mansion. The architecture is gorgeous and ivy leaves add to the rustic feel. Until this moment Therese has worked hard to not think about just how much money Carol must have.

Her heart warms as she watches Rindy run out of the house to greet her mother. The housekeeper looks on silently and does not greet Therese as she steps over the threshold. Therese is happy to see the train set set up on the living room floor, a few small dolls ride atop the cars as they travel along the track.

Carol has a terse, quiet conversation with the housekeeper before she is let go for the day. Therese is not sorry to see her leave. She has endured enough judgmental eyes for one day. 

“Sweet heart, you remember Mommy’s friend Therese from the toy store?” Carol directs her attention to her daughter. 

“Hi,” She says after a moment, "I love my train.” 

Therese crouches to the child’s level, smiling at her earnestness. “I’m very glad. I used to have one just like it. I’m glad your dolls have something to ride.” 

Rindy smiles, “Me too!" 

Therese could watch Rindy and Carol together for hours. With her daughter, Carol seems so light and free, especially compared to the slightly withdrawn woman she met at the Harrison’s party all those weeks ago. 

She watches as Carol sets down her coat and bag while letting Rindy chat on about her day. She is shocked but amused when Carol also removes her shoes. Therese takes her queue and does the same. 

“I was thinking, we could make some cupcakes for dessert,” Carol leans down to Rindy, “What do you think about that, my pretty little bird?” 

“Cupcakes!” Rindy jumps up and down a little, “With frosting?” 

“But of course! A cupcake without frosting, my dear, is just a muffin.” Carol looks up at Therese and winks. 

“No muffins!” Rindy declares. 

“No muffins,” Carol agrees. 

“Let’s get the ingredients together, shall we?” Carol says as she ties an apron around herself, and then grabs a spare for Therese. Carol lifts it around Therese’s head before gently turning her to tie the ribbons around her waist. Therese’s heart just might beat out of her chest when Carol’s hands brush her sides gently. 

Rindy has taken a child-sized apron off of a hook closer to the floor and turns to Therese for help to tie it. The trio pulls together the ingredients, Carol lifting Rindy up onto a stool to help her measure at the counter. 

The cupcakes are ready to pour into the muffin tin, and afterward they will get to work on the frosting. 

“Therese, would you mind grabbing some more sugar from the canister by the ice box?” 

“Sure,” Therese says. Carol and Rindy are deeply focused on filling the cups without spilling too much batter. 

She picks up the sugar canister, dislodging an envelope of photos haphazardly shoved behind it. A few spill out, and Therese cannot help but look as she puts them back. 

In a photo is Carol, clearly a few years younger sharing an embrace with a pretty woman with darker hair. Something about their shared moment is incredibly intimate. She gazes for a moment more before remembering herself and righting the photos. 

“Here you go,” Therese says, handing Carol the canister of sugar. Carol gives her a contemplative look before it turns into a smile. Rindy focuses on filling the last indentation with cake batter. 

“Oh Rindy, these might just turn out to be the best cupcakes I’ve ever had,” Therese says to the little girl. 

She looks up at her mother’s friend with wide happy eyes. Carol slides the dish into the oven and sets a timer. Rindy goes to play as the treats bake, building a city of blocks to compliment her train station. 

In no time the cupcakes are iced and served, Rindy tucking into one with obvious enjoyment. But after dessert, she starts to wilt and Carol can tell the little one is tired. She takes a moment to tuck her into bed, so Therese begins to clean the kitchen.

Therese cleans the dishes and thinks of the photo that’s left an imprint on her mind. Suddenly her thoughts are filled with Carol. It’s not so difficult to picture an intimate embrace with the woman. She is simultaneously thrilled and terrified. Carol comes up behind Therese and stands close to the sink, leaning a hip against it as the dishes are washed.

A few moments of silence pass before Carol takes a chance and breaks it. “What are you thinking about?” 

Therese shrugs despite being up to her elbows in soapy water. “Nothing really,” she covers. “I’m wondering at how you managed to make such delicious desserts and make it look so easy. I’m awful at baking." 

“It’s not impossible,” Carol smirks. “Though there’s a certain science to it. My grandmother taught me.” 

Therese thinks that’s very sweet, and tells Carol so. “If you’d ever have an apprentice I would love to learn.” 

Before Carol can answer, there is a key in the front door. Therese watches as Harge Aird steps into the house, and Carol’s spine goes rod-straight in seconds. Therese can tell by the stone set of his jaw and shoulders that he is angry, if not incredibly tense.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know we were having company,” He says. His eyes flick back and forth between his soon-to-be ex-wife and the stranger in his home.

“Oh, It’s nice to meet you,” Therese offers, drying her hand on a towel before stepping forward and offering it to the man. “I’m Therese Belivet, a friend of Carol’s.” He does not reach to take her hand, and she tries her best not to feel self-conscious in her bare stocking feet and an apron. 

“Hargis Aird,” he says sternly. A moment passes before he asks, “How, exactly, do you know my wife?” Harge continues to switch focus between Therese and Carol.

Therese begins to answer before Carol cuts in, “Harge, don’t start. We met at Sy and Jeanette’s party. She’s engaged to his cousin.”

“I’m sure, Carol,” he says condescendingly.

Carol gives Therese a pleading look, “Could you give us a minute, Therese?”

“Of course,” She says, backing away from the closing kitchen door.

In the living room, Therese takes the liberty of putting on a record to drown out the obvious arguing taking place behind the closed door. _Abby and I were over long before you and I were over, Harge, we’ve been through this._ She locates a new looking rotary phone on the hall table, calling the cab company saved on the dial pad. It will cost a small fortune to get to the train station but it’s the price she will pay. 

The din of voices calms down, and Carol comes out into the sitting room. Harge stalks silently upstairs. Carol is far more snappish than she intends to be when there is an attempt for polite conversation. Therese stays only a few moments before taking her leave. She watches the cab pull up to the house, and pulls on her coat.

From the backseat window, Therese watches Carol watching her ride away, holding herself still and looking as helpless as she’s ever seen her.

* * *

When she is finally home, Therese finds Richard up waiting and reading the newspaper. The radio plays jazz on low volume. 

“Terry,” Richard says, folding his paper in half, “I’m glad you’re home.” 

“Me too, I had a very interesting day,” Therese sinks into his hug as he comes forward to embrace him. He feels comfortable and familiar. 

“What was so interesting about it?” Richard asks. He separates from the embrace and walks to the counter to switch the radio off. 

“Well I went to the book club meeting, the one Jeanette invited me to. But I’m not sure I like it. I don’t know how to be as nattery as those women.” 

“I’m not surprised, you’ve always been different. It’s what I like most about you.” Therese tries to se this for the compliment that it is, but something in his tone puts her a little on edge. She has spent the entire day being somewhat of an outcast. 

“I also saw Carol today, I’m glad. I was able to give her back her scarf. And then we -" 

“Have you thought anymore about what dates you’d like to go to France?” Richard cuts her off mid sentence. "I know the wedding is in August and there’s only two sailings after that we could take for the honeymoon.” 

“Richard, are you even listening to me?” Therese does not filter the annoyance in her voice. 

“What? Yes. I’m sorry.” Richard realizes his blunder and attempts to correct it, "Continue. Please.” 

But Therese doesn’t have the heart to resume talking if Richard is only listening out of politeness. She wonders if all men have such a one-track mind or if she’s simply uninteresting. 

“It’s alright,” she concedes. "I’ll think about the dates for France.” Richard seems satisfied with the response and begins to get ready for bed. 

After tossing and turning a while, sleep does not find Therese. Oblivious, Richard sleeps soundly beside her. She decides to get up and make a cup of tea to soothe herself. While the kettle boils, Therese hears the phone ringing in the hallway. 

“Hello?” Therese attempts to be mindful of the hour and her sleeping neighbors. 

“Therese, is that you?” She recognizes Carol’s voice immediately. Despite their somewhat rocky evening, her body still responds the same way it always does to the blonde. 

“Yes, Carol. Is everything alright? You sound upset.” 

“I just called to apologize,” Carol says. Her voice sounds a little lower, as if scratchy from cigarettes and tears. "I didn’t mean for today to end up this way.” 

Therese sighs. “Nothing today was your fault, Carol. I wish there was more I could have done to help.” 

Carol breezes by that, still taking the blame for the down turn in their evening. 

“My friend Abby and I are going to lunch tomorrow. Please join us. I can make it up to you. Do you have to work?” 

“Yes, but I have a lunch hour at one,” Therese says. The pain in Carol’s voice makes her want to be as accommodating as possible. "I can take a few extra minutes to have lunch.” 

“We can meet at Dominique’s. It’s a bistro. Do you know it? It’s a few shops down from Frankenberg’s. I can give you the address.” 

After taking down the details, Therese says, “Alright. I’ll see you a few minutes past.” 

“Therese?” 

“Yes, Carol.” 

“Thank you.” She hangs up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here’s the next chapter. I hope you all like it, our gals get to interact a little more. If you have time, let me know what you think? I love reading the comments from you guys, even if I am terrible and forget to reply lol.

A few minutes before one, Abby and Carol are seated in the bistro’s dining room. They order drinks and peruse the menu while waiting for Therese to arrive. Carol has asked Abby to arrive early to be seated, knowing that Therese has limited time for lunch. Ordinarily Carol would join Abby in a martini or two but today she wants her head to be clear. Nothing will dampen her interaction with Therese.

“I’m excited to finally meet her, Carol,” Abby says easily. She directs her words to the open menu in front of her so as not to spook her nervous friend.

“Me too, she really is very sweet. I hope you will get along well,” Carol replies.

“She seems to be very understanding, especially after what you told me about last night,” Abby agrees.

“I hope you’re right.” Carol says.

A few minutes later, Carol waves over a woman from the entrance of the restaurant. Abby can tell instantly why Carol likes her. She’s dressed in very flattering slacks and a cream colored blouse. A small pendant necklace dips into the plunge of her neckline and matches the button earrings on her ears.

“Therese, I’m so glad you could meet us,” Carol stands to greet her as she walks closer to the table, patting her arm gently as she takes a seat.

“Sure, Carol,” Therese says easily with a smile. She then directs her attention to her other lunch companion.

“I’m Abby, It’s nice to meet you,” Abby reaches across the table to shake Therese’s hand. “I’ve heard nothing but good things about you.” 

Therese notes immediately that this is the woman from the photograph. Her eyes grow a little as she remembers the embrace they shared captured on film.

“Well I’m glad about that,” Therese says after a moment, “It’s nice to meet you as well.” 

The waiter sets a glass of water down next to Therese, and she looks down at her menu in an attempt to make a quick selection. She orders the vegetable and beef stew after a moment of reading. Abby and Carol make similar selections.

“How is it working at Frankenberg’s?” Abby asks, once the waiter has gone.

“It’s different each day, which may be what I like most about it. And the pay is decent which doesn’t hurt.” Therese smiles, a little proud of her newfound independence however small it may be.

“Therese is an excellent sales clerk,” Carol chimes in from beside her, “She’s very attentive.” Therese blushes, and Carol is deeply amused by the red tinge of her cheeks.

“What do you do?” Therese asks Abby after a moment.

“I work as a buyer for a furniture store.” Abby answers. “But between you and me the owner is looking to sell soon and I may just takeover for him.” 

“Abby that’s wonderful!” Carol exclaims, “Why is this the first I am hearing of it?”

“I can’t exactly tell you all my secrets, now can I?” Abby jokes. The easy way banter flows between them fills Therese’s mind. She wonders if she is intruding. A twinge of jealousy runs warm through her body, but she pushes it away knowing that she has no claim to all of Carol’s time.

“History has proven otherwise,” Carol jests. She directs her attention to Therese, “Abby’s mouth has been known to get her into trouble.”

“Now Carol, tread lightly. You know I’ve got dirt on you that spans decades.”

Carol blanches. “You wouldn’t.” Her horrified eyes look to Therese who is incredibly amused.

“I’d love to hear a few stories about Carol,” Therese gushes, “Especially funny ones from when she was a little girl.”

Abby’s grin turns a little devilish then, “Well, there was this one time…”

By the time the meal is nearly over, Therese has enjoyed herself immensely. Her cheeks hurt from laughing at Abby’s tales of their childhood antics. Abby delights in the way Carol blushes and dotes on Therese, touching her hand lightly for emphasis and directing all of her attention to Therese when she speaks. Abby’s never seen Carol so interested in someone besides in the early days of her courtship with Harge. Sure there have been previous dalliances with one or two women before but they were always short lived. They were nothing like this.

Abby gets caught up in a moment, telling the story of how she and Carol attempted to stay up late one night when her Ford had broken down near her mother’s house. “And when we woke up the next morning-” Carol clears her throat. Abby remembers that the story ends with she and Carol skinny-dipping at dawn after sharing a kiss.

Abby corrects herself, but by the look in Therese’s eyes Carol can tell it’s too late. Between the photos that she discovered, and the present conversation, her perceptive friend has caught on. To her relief, Therese does not seem uncomfortable or upset. Carol has a feeling that Therese will never stop surprising her. 

The conversation continues to flow easily between the women as the meal draws on. Therese is entranced by Abby’s stories. She seems very outgoing and not fearful of much, and Therese could stand to learn a lot from her. 

All too soon, Therese’s lunch hour comes to an end and she must leave soon if she does not want to be late. Abby rushes out as well, knowing her journey back to the furniture store will take her a few minutes longer than Therese. From her car window, she waves goodbye to Carol and Therese on the sidewalk.

Carol stops Therese before she can walk back towards the department store. “Listen Therese, if what you’ve discovered about Abby and I makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to address it,” Carol says, “I am used to keeping it hidden.”

“Of course not, Carol. Abby seems lovely. I can see why the two of you are a good match.” Therese will not judge. Abby seems like she could make Carol worlds happier than Harge does, with what little she has seen of the man.

“We were. Until we weren’t.” The words are vague, but Carol’s voice has a certain sense of finality.

“You mean… not anymore?” Therese asks. Generally she would not pry, but of this fact she must be sure.

“No. But she will always be my very best friend. She understands me.” Carol says. She looks off into the distance a bit, as if her apparent ambiguity saddens her.

“It’s a privilege to understand you. Not many are worthy of it, I’m sure.” Therese says honestly. She presses her fingers gently against Carol’s wrist and takes Carol’s hand between the two of hers. It’s a touch meant to soothe and reassure. Carol looks grateful for it.

“What a strange girl you are,” Carol says. She looks right into Therese’s hazel eyes. There must not a girl on the planet quite like her.

“Why?”

“I can assure you that there are not many people that would agree,” Carol explains. “To know me well, to understand me. It’s complicated.”

“Well I would love the chance to understand you, Carol.” Therese soothes the soft skin of Carol’s wrist between her fingers, “I want to know things.”

“All you have to do, Therese, is ask.”

That evening, Therese prepares a casserole for dinner. The leftover chicken she seasoned and cooked yesterday will go nicely with some rice. The casserole dish is somewhat small, she knows she and Richard would never finish it otherwise. A shallow pot heats on the back eye of the stove, ready for the can of green beans that Therese will pour into it. 

“I had lunch with Carol and her friend Abby today. It was quite a nice break from the sales floor,” Therese says as she covers the dish with foil to bake in the oven. 

“That’s good, Terry. Glad you’re adjusting well here. I hoped you would.” Richard flips the page of the magazine in his hand. His tie is loose around his neck, and one leg is propped up in the chair across from him.

“I like it a lot, actually. And there’s so much to take pictures of. I’m glad Phil fixed the crank on my camera again.” She covers turns the crank on the can opener and drains the green beans. “Make sure to thank him for me.”

“I will. Maybe you can get a new one by the time we sail to France. I’m sure there’s plenty to take pictures of there.” Therese longs for a conversation that does not evolve around marriage or France. 

Richard smiles easily, unaware of the knot that slowly forms in Therese’s stomach. She doesn’t understand why it’s there and does her best to will it away. 

Therese relaxes as their evening winds down. The casserole is warm and filling, the chicken and rice soothing her in a way a home cooked meal is known to do. Now and then her mind still drifts to Carol, and what she has learned about her friend. 

Until she met Carol, she had not considered that two women, or two men even, could simply fall in love together out of the blue. A closed-minded upbringing in boarding school had taught her to believe that _people like that_ turned out that way due to a dark underlying reason. Now, it doesn’t seem so crazy that love could just happen to anyone. 

As Richard washes up the dinner dishes, Therese relaxes on the sofa with her book. Even if none of the other ladies in the club have bothered reading through it, she has gotten drawn into the plot. A knock sounds at the door and someone says into the wood, “Phone.” 

“Can you get that, Terry? My hands are wet,” Richard says, not turning away from the sink. 

Therese marks the place in her book before getting up and moving to the hallway to answer the phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Therese, sweetheart! It’s wonderful to hear your voice.” Therese recognizes Richard’s mother on the other end of the line. She smiles, always happy to hear from her. After all, Edna is the closest thing she currently has to a mother.

“Hello, Edna,” Therese chuckles at the boisterous woman, “How have you been?” 

Therese is happy to let Edna fill most of the conversation herself. The woman could talk to anyone for hours, which Therese doesn’t mind. Most days she would rather listen anyway. Towards the end of the conversation, Edna turns the focus back towards her though. 

“I hope you aren’t lonely my dear. You’ve made some friends, yes?” Edna has a habit of answering her own questions, and Therese realizes that in some ways Richard takes after his mother. 

“Well I have made one friend,” Therese hears herself say, “Her name is Carol Aird."

* * *

On a rare day off, Therese calls Carol to see if she’d like some company. It’s nice to be able to see outside through her apartment windows, instead of being stuck in the windowless department store. The weather is seasonably warm today and the trees are in bloom, even if some days are still a little chillier than usual.

“Of course. I’d love to see you,” Carol says over the phone, “And I have something for you.” Carol has gotten Therese a gift that seems a little extravagant, but Therese has been the most unexpected wonderful friend.

“What is it?” Therese asks playfully.

“You’ll see.” Carol says, “I’ll be around in an hour.”

Therese waits patiently for Carol to arrive, tidying up her space and organizing photos into boxes and piles for her portfolio. She doesn’t normally smoke; smoking cigarettes around an apartment full of photo chemicals is a risky move, but right about now she would love one. Her nerves are shaky in anticipation. 

She’s wiping down the kitchen counter when a knock sounds at the door. Therese is taken off guard, expecting to have to buzz Carol into the building from the sidewalk.

“Good afternoon,” Carol says in a voice far more sultry than it seems it would be from the look of her. 

“Carol,” Therese greets with a smile, “You sure are a sight for sore eyes.”

Carol looks gorgeous dressed in blue and with her hip casually leaning against the doorway. Therese never feels prepared for how the vision of Carol affects her. A small suitcase sits by Carol’s feet on the ground, and she slides it across the threshold with the toe of her patent leather pump.

“Open it,” Carol says, her eyes a little excited. She hopes Therese will like the gift she’s brought. It was somewhat expensive but she will refuse to return it to the store no matter what.

Therese crouches down to lift the buckles on the case, opening it with care as if something will jump out at her. She looks inside to find a brand new Canon Model 111A, a portrait flash, and about fifteen rolls of premium film. The case appears to be a normal suitcase, but it has been specifically made with pockets to hold the camera and its equipment. Her breath gets caught in her chest in awe. With this camera she could be a professional, she could be anything she wants.

“Oh Carol. You shouldn’t have,” Therese says, still feeling as though she is on the outside of her own body looking in. Something else occurs to her, “This must have cost a fortune.” 

“I’ve seen your work and you are worth every penny,” Carol says, confident in her reply. She wants to be as clear as possible that this camera is hers to keep and she deserves it. 

“That’s sweet of you to say.” Therese runs her fingers over the lens cap, still crouched low to the floor. “I’ll take excellent care of it.” 

“It’s the truth. I know you will.” Carol says with a smile in her voice. But then she becomes serious. Extending her hand, she helps Therese up from her position on the floor, wanting to see her face while she says, “I’m very thankful for you Therese. I mean that.” 

Therese gauges the seriousness of Carol’s face and tone. “I am for you too. Thank you for trusting me.” Carol is deeply surprised when Therese sets the camera back into its case and wraps her arms around Carol in an embrace. After a split second of shock, Carol sinks into the hug, appreciating Therese’s softness. She could hold onto her for hours.

When the embrace is over, Therese’s face holds excitement. “What do you say we test it out?” 

“Well alright,” Carol says, unable to say no to her obvious excitement, “Where would you like to go?” 

“The park. The flowers haven’t bloomed yet but it’s beautiful still.” Therese says, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Alright dearest. Anything for you.” Carol concedes. Therese’s smile could light up the whole sky.

They travel to the middle of the city, Carol behind the wheel of her car and Therese reverently holding her camera on the passenger side. Carol glances every now and then to her companion, amused at how Therese cradles the camera like a small child, occasionally lifting the viewfinder to her eye, or turning a dial. She vibrates with excitement, which makes Carol unbelievably pleased.

After parking, Carol and Therese stroll contentedly to the park while enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. There are a few other people out and about today, families, couples enjoying the breeze, the occasional person strolling with a dog. Carol finds a bench and perches upon it for a moment, searching for her sunglasses in her purse. She’s taken off guard to hear the click of a shutter before she can pull the dark lenses over her eyes. 

“Therese!” Carol pats at her hair, “I wasn’t ready!”

Therese laughs out loud. “I’m sorry,” she says, not sorry at all. “I couldn’t resist.”

Carol wants to be upset, but Therese looks so pleased with herself. She smirks and rolls her eyes, doing her best to look entirely put upon.

“Are you ready? Strike a pose.” Therese lifts the camera to her eye. Carol tilts her head just so as she takes a few photos. She feels a little silly posing for pictures in a public park. 

“Would you take your glasses off? I want to see your eyes,” Therese asks. Carol blushes but removes her sunglasses. She stands and moves closer to a large oak tree trying not to look nervous or out of her depth. “Relax, Carol.” Therese soothes, “It’s just me. You look gorgeous, I promise.”

Therese tries a few more poses, more near the tree and some near the fountain a little ways over. Eventually Carol relaxes into it, and looks more natural and at ease. Therese can hardly wait to develop these photographs. Carol’s beauty is like nothing she’s ever seen, especially because she seems so unaware of it herself. After a while Carol comes to stand beside her as she captures a few landscape shots of the park and other people out enjoying the day. The daylight begins to wane as their time together stretches out. 

Therese buys them hot cocoa from a vendor to ward off a chilly wind and brings the cups over to where Carol is sitting.

“I can’t wait to see these photos, Carol.” Therese can’t recall a lovelier day in her recent memory. 

“I’m sure they will be just grand, Therese. I’ve seen your photographs. I’ve always been impressed.” Carol takes a sip of her warm drink, letting the hot sweetness seep into her bones.

“I’m sure with you in them, they’ll be even more so,” Therese says before she can stop herself. She startles a little when Carol is completely caught off guard by the compliment. Carol stills before smiling into her own lap and tries valiantly to keep her blush from deepening.

“Well, I…” Carol looks up into Therese’s eyes seeing nothing but honesty there. “Thank you.”

Therese smiles and pats Carol’s hand gently before taking another sip of her own drink.

“Could you develop a few for me? Abby and Rindy would get a kick out of them.” Carol says when her moment of shyness has subsided.

“Absolutely.” 

The evening gets colder and darker, and as the park slowly clears out they decide to take their leave. Therese begins walking in the direction of the subway station that will take her closest to home, but Carol refuses to let her part. 

“There is no way I will let you take that train after dark, Therese. You’ll turn my hair grey from worry.”

Therese wants to argue more, but Carol is adamant and shuttles her to the car. She sits a little closer to Carol in the cabin of the Packard under the guise of hearing her better as they chat. Then Carol turns down the street where Therese and Richard’s apartment is located, pulling up to the sidewalk and letting the card idle before Therese steps out. She’s reluctant to leave. Therese has had the best day and wishes that it could stretch on always.

“Thank you again, Carol,” Therese says reverently, one hand on the door handle, “For everything.” 

She pours as much feeling as she can into the words, wanting Carol to understand what she means. _Thank you for the camera, for today, for filling my life in a way I did not know I needed._

Carol’s face softens at the words in understanding. She presses a hand to Therese’s shoulder for a long moment, high up and almost at her neck. Carol takes a chance and presses her lips against Therese’s cheek quickly, then looks back into the deep green of her eyes.

“Take care,” Carol almost whispers, “I’ll see you soon.”

Therese steps out onto the sidewalk, her heart thrumming wildly in her chest. As Carol’s car drives away she presses a hand to her own cheek, staring into the distance until her headlights fade away completely.

Once inside her apartment, Therese dresses for bed and prepares to develop a roll of negatives from their day. Ordinarily she would wait until morning, but she’s excited to see how they have turned out, if she was able to capture Carol’s essence on film. 

Therese scribbles a note to place on the bathroom door, warning Richard not to open it when he comes in. Fluorescent light will ruin the photos before they are finished developing. Carefully, she switches out the bathroom light bulb for a red tinted one, and pours liquid developer into a canister to process her negatives. 

Therese dives deeply into the task, concentrating on focusing the images onto the photo paper as sharply as she can with her equipment. As the photos develop, she can gaze as long as she wants at Carol’s beauty without being caught or interrupted. On film she’s as breathtaking as she is in person, and Therese can’t wait to present these photos to her. Maybe she will even select a few to frame as a gift.

Richard is late coming in, a little louder and more sloppy than usual from a long evening at a bar with Danny and Phil. She hears his heavy footsteps in the hallway as he calls out to her a little louder than he usually would concerning the hour, wondering where she is. 

“In here,” She calls back to him, letting him know that she’s in the bathroom, “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

Therese makes quick work of tidying up the space, sliding the last of her photos into the flat tray of developing liquid and moving a few more to a tray of liquid fixing solution. Therese is taken off guard when the bathroom door swings open, letting in the sharp light from the living room. She squints her eyes at the light, and moves to try and cover the final photos before they are ruined but she knows that it is too late. Her photos will now sport splotches and dark streaks and have to be thrown out.

The anger that hits her square in the chest is sudden and surprising. “Richard!” She yells, stepping out into the light. “I told you I would be out in a minute. Why didn’t you knock?”

“Oh,” Richard says, his drunken mind catching up to the mistake he’s made. He puts his hands out in front of himself, as if scared of a wild animal.

Therese points angrily to her note on the door. “I asked you to do one thing. One thing! And you didn’t even do it.” Somewhere in the back of her mind Therese can tell that she’s getting overly emotional for something that was clearly not done on purpose.

“I’m sorry, Therese. It was an accident,” Richard says taken off guard at how upset she is, “Honest.” 

Therese takes a deep breath, trying her best to calm herself. “I know. I’m sorry for yelling,” Therese concedes. 

She’s more disappointed now than angry. She was going to give the first run of photos to Carol. A few strands of hair have fallen free from where she’s tied her hair back, and she slips them behind her ears and goes to the kitchen sink for a glass of cool water.

“I’ll help you clean up, Terry. And I’ll be more careful next time. I promise.” Richard placates, following her.

“Alright, Richard,” she says and makes sure that she means it. After all, it was just the photos that were ruined, not the negatives. She can make more. Her anger has burned out, but for some reason she still wants to cry.

The two make quick work of clearing out the photo chemicals in the bathroom and storing the supplies safely under the sink. Once he knows that he is off the hook, Richard brushes his teeth and pulls on pajamas for bed. Within minutes, he is asleep and snoring deeply.

Therese stays up for a few minutes more, holding her contact sheet of negatives up to the light and reliving the day she spent with Carol. Soon, her body grows tired and she too makes her way to the bedroom. In bed, Richard wakes long enough to shift and place an arm around Therese’s middle as she lays down facing him. When he kisses her, she tries her best not to be bothered by the feeling of gruff stubble against her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super nervous to post this chapter, but I hope that you all like it. It's a little longer and I hope the ending is worth a little bit of the wait. Please let me know what you think!

Spring, in more ways than one is like an awakening. Therese can’t remember a time when her life is more full. She works at her sales counter, she explores the city, and of course she takes dozens and dozens of pictures. On a lot of her days off from Frankenberg’s she spends time with Carol. Those days are her favorite.

For Carol, her time with Therese is like an oasis in the desert. Her life can be bleak during times when she and Harge are fighting custody and divorce battles alongside their lawyers. But some days she has both Therese and Rindy and she thanks her lucky stars for her good fortune.

One afternoon, Carol and Therese visit The Met, strolling softly around the galleries and taking in the exhibits. Carol loves the chance to see the various creations, sure, but she loves even more the way Therese’s eyes go wide at some of the artwork. She has an openness about her admiration that Carol is quite fond of. Every now and then she will touch Carol’s arm for emphasis as she points out something new.

Her deep interest in Therese is something that comes as a bit of a shock to Carol. In the past romance was something that happened and fizzled quickly. Harge had shown interest and care towards her for a few years before the love faded and became something tinged with anger and hard to think about. Abby provided a brief respite from her marriage, and the other few dalliances had burned out promptly in a cloud of lust. Therese is different. Carol knows deep down that this affection towards Therese will last, and will probably never stop surprising her.

A little while back, Therese had taken the opportunity to photograph Carol and Rindy spending time together one day when Harge was away for work. The little girl loved wearing one of her party dresses and posing with her mother, and the love that Carol has for her daughter shone through so purely in every shot. Therese even took some candid shots when they weren’t looking, and let Carol experiment and take a few of Therese in return. 

In front of her own camera lens, Therese was not used to the attention and became bashful and shy until a very willing Rindy stepped in to loosen her up a little. She grabbed the brunette’s hands in a dance, laughing as Therese spun her around before posing with her for a few still shots.

Soon after, Abby dropped by with a package for Carol and Therese took a few more photos of the pair together. They began the portraits by posing with serious expressions but by the end were laughing like school children. The day had been remarkably fun. Therese thought back on it fondly as she developed the photos in her makeshift lab, even if the ones taken by Carol were a little blurry.

It has taken her a few weeks to find the time, but she has managed to develop some of her favorite photographs of them from that day. Most are of Carol and Rindy and Abby, but there are others peppered in of her favorite landmarks and things that remind her of Carol. She cannot wait for Carol to see them and hopes that she will be pleased.

On a Wednesday, they skip the book club. Carol has never cared for it much anyway but likes spending time with Jeanette who has always been such an understanding friend. Therese manages to get most Wednesdays off from work at Frankenberg’s and if she is being honest, she would rather not waste such beautiful weather trying not to roll her eyes at all the gossip.

They meet downtown outside of a boutique that sells fine clothes and jewelry. It’s one of Carol’s favorites but Therese has never been inside. Carol sits outside of the shop on a bench enjoying the breeze. She is the portrait of relaxation today, even without her cigarette. She spots a cab drop Therese of on the corner and watches as Therese grabs her purse as well as a brown paper Frankenberg’s shopping bag. Unbeknownst to Carol, it houses a gift for her. Therese ran out of time to properly wrap it, but has added tissue paper and a bow, knowing at the very least Carol will find the packaging amusing.

Once close enough, the women embrace, happy to see one another after long days apart. It never fails to catch Carol’s breath how beautiful Therese is. She doesn’t need fine clothes and baubles to elevate her appearance. She would look just as gorgeous clothed in a brown paper bag like the one that hangs on her arm.

“What have we here?” Carol asks once she lets go of Therese, “Do you have to stop by the store to make a return?”

“No actually,” Therese says with a smile, “It’s a gift. For you.”

“Oh Therese,” she says, pleased. “It certainly is festive.” Carol looks at the bow and tissue paper in the Frankenberg’s bag with a chuckle.

Therese laughs. “Open it.”

Carol perches for a moment back on the bench, taking care to untie the ribbon and lift the tissue paper out of the gift bag. When she reaches in and pulls out the first framed photograph, she gasps, bringing a delicate hand up to her lips. She stares for a moment and the image in the frame of herself smiling and lifting Rindy above her head as the child giggles and squeals. When Therese had snapped a picture at that time, she had hoped that the sheer joyousness of the moment would translate onto film. She was not disappointed.

These moments captured in time mean so much more to Carol now that Harge has pitted what his lawyer is referring to as a “morality clause” against her in the divorce proceedings. Visits with her daughter are becoming fewer and harder to come by. Each time she wants to spend time with her little girl she must be poised for a fight. In these photos, they are happy and free to be a family. Carol is overwhelmed with joy to have these photos to look back on while Rindy is not right by her side.

Therese is alarmed as Carol’s eyes brim with tears that do not spill over the edge. She begins to worry, but before her mind can travel down the path to an apology, Carol speaks. “My god, Therese,” Carol breathes reverently, “This is magnificent.”

Therese feels the words settle warmly in her chest, pleased that she has done the right thing. “There’s a few more in the bag. I put them into an album.” She says, urging Carol to continue unwrapping what she’s brought.

Carol sets the frame gently beside her before plowing onward. She clears her throat to ground herself before reaching once more into the bag. The photo album is bound in rich brown leather with gold trim, soft around the edges but sturdy in frame. Carol runs her fingers gently over the embossing before cracking the book open. Inside, she takes her time perusing the photos and reliving some of her favorite moments. Some of the photos of landmarks look like they could be in a magazine.

“You could be a photojournalist, Therese,” Carol glances up in her direction, “I mean that. These look professional.”

Therese blushes, “You’re too kind. It’s a hobby.” She does her best to brush off the compliment. Carol looks seriously over at Therese’s open face. Her eyes look sharp and blue in the daylight and Therese gets lost in them for a moment.

“Anything you put your mind to, Therese,” she says seriously, “You can do it. You’ve got so much potential for so many things. And it will take you far. Do you hear me?”

Therese has no power to deny words spoken to her with such conviction. “Yes,” she answers, not looking away.

Carol’s eyes crinkle at the sides with happiness and she pats Therese gently on the knee. “Good.”

She reminisces a moment more on the photos, smiling softly down at the images of herself and Rindy and even the few of Abby and Therese. Then she closes the book and places it and the frame gently back in the bag as if they are made of glass, piling a few bits of tissue paper back over them for protection.

“What do you say we do a little shopping and then grab lunch?” Carol says once she is packed and ready to stand.

“Sounds good,” Therese says casually. Truly it doesn’t matter at all how they spend their time; as long as they spend the day in the company of one another she will be happy.

They both stand and walk the few feet into the shop, and Therese is dazzled at once by the charming colors and fabrics. The shop owner greets them both but speaks primarily to Carol, assuming she will be the one shopping today. Therese isn’t offended. She couldn’t afford most of the pieces in here on her salary anyway. But still, it’s nice to look and dream.

“I can’t believe I agreed to attend this function on Friday with Harge,” Carol sighs while thumbing through a few dresses on the sales rack in front of them.

Therese is on the opposite side of her, keeping on the lookout for a dress that might fit Carol’s style. “Think of how great the weekend will be with Rindy,” Therese says lightly, “She loves being with you so much Carol. I hope the custody arrangement works out in your favor.” She whispers the last bit but it is no less sincere.

“As do I, dearest.” Carol says back a bit wistfully, “As do I.” She pulls a few dresses over her arm from the rack as she walks down the slim aisle, and the shopkeeper takes them after a moment to hang inside the dressing room where she will go to try them on. Therese spots a dress at the end of the aisle that she knows would look stunning on Carol. It seems made of pure gold, fitted in the waist but flaring out in an A-line. Gold buttons trace up the back and delicate lace embroidery dance on the arms as the fabric moves under the light. She pulls it out and hands it to Carol hoping that she will try it on.

Therese holds it up for Carol to see. “You have to try this one, Carol. This fabric is beautiful,” she gushes.

Carol looks the dress over for a moment noting the eye catching material and modern cut. “Harge’s mother will hate it.” She smirks, “Let’s try it on.”

Therese laughs and hands it over to the shopkeeper. She leads them both in the direction of the fitting rooms, “Right this way, Mrs…”

“Mrs. Aird,” Therese supplies helpfully. Carol winks, making Therese cover her blush with a laugh.

Carol tries on her first two dresses. They both flatter her immensely but something seems to be missing. Therese dutifully sits in the plush waiting chair by the mirror outside the door, offering up commentary when asked. Carol steps back into the room to pull the gold dress on. When she steps out to show Therese, the brunette loses her breath.

“Oh wow,” Therese says without realizing. “You look magnificent.”

Carol’s eyes grow wide at the obvious admiration. “I do?” She asks, smoothing down the bodice. Her red nails stand out in contrast against the fabric.

Therese stands as if pulled forward by a magnetic force. When just a few feet away she says, “You always do,” she confesses, “But this dress…” Her smooth hand reaches in the direction of Carol’s midsection.

Before she can touch the shopkeeper comes towards them saying loudly, “Have we made a decision ladies?”

Therese steps back as if burned, knocked out of her daze. Carol says back in the direction of the attendant, “I’ll take this one,” but her eyes do not leave Therese.

“Perfect. We’ve just gotten in a clutch purse and shoes to match. Shall I package them for you Mrs. Aird?”

“Mmm,” Carol nods in affirmation, her gaze locked on Therese. As the shopkeeper turns away to begin bundling Carol’s items she lifts a hand to Therese’s soft cheek, as she loves to do. “Thank you for helping me,” Carol says gently.

Therese blinks slowly, tilting her head gently towards Carol’s palm. “Of course.”

She lets her hand drop. “I’ll be out in just a moment.” She lets her hand drop to Therese’s arm with a squeeze, passing her by and stepping behind the curtain to change back into her clothes.

Therese plops ungracefully back into her chair, suddenly winded and wishing for a cool glass of water. She’s unaware of Carol behind the curtain herself, gently fanning her face with her own hand. In a few minutes time, they make their way to the sales counter to pay for the purchases, the oblivious sales clerk chatting with Carol amiably as Therese peruses the trinkets and jewelry near the counter.

Outside they walk shoulder to shoulder to Carol’s car, Therese helpfully carrying one of Carol’s bags so that neither is loaded down unnecessarily. In the car, they settle on a lunch destination and drive deeper into town grateful for each other’s company.

* * *

Friday finds Carol in a bit of a rush to get ready for the party at Harge’s mother’s house. She will never understand why the woman insists on throwing a black tie affair on the forth of July instead of a confortable barbeque like most other people. She pulls her dress over her head instead of waiting to ask Harge to fasten the buttons, and slips pendant drop earrings onto her ears to complete her look. 

Before making her way downstairs, Carol checks her reflection in the mirror one last time to make sure not a hair is out of place. She is instantly reminded of the way Therese’s gaze felt on her skin in the boutique dressing room, and wishes that she were wearing this ensemble for her instead.

Just as a knock sounds at the door, Carol’s feet touch the bottom stair. She opens it to find Harge, surprised that he showed the courtesy of knocking instead of barging right into the home that no longer belongs to him as he usually does. During the divorce he has elected to stay in his mother’s home that is around twice the size, claiming that he couldn’t bear to share a space with the woman that betrayed him.

None of that bitterness shows tonight. Harge is dressed to the nines in a tux and has gotten a haircut. He looks handsome, she admits, but knows how her soon-to-be ex husband has a flare for dressing the part when needs must. She hopes the night passes as quickly as possible and she can pick up her little girl to spend the weekend and following week with her, that was the arrangement they made.

The car ride to Mary Aird’s home is not long but it is silent. Carol doesn’t know what to say to Harge anymore that will not upset him. He has always been hard to satisfy. They pull up to the mansion at the same time as a few other guests, and Carol is happy to make small talk with them on the way in.

Inside, Carol grows a little stiff, always on the lookout for the woman that has never truly approved of her. She has only appeared with Harge tonight out of courtesy as well as their arrangement, hopefully she will not have to attend any more of these functions in the future. After a martini, she relaxes a little, letting Harge pull her into a dance just before the dinner hors’ d’oeuvres are served. With his hand around her waist he says, “You’re always the most beautiful woman in the room.”

Carol fights the urge to roll her eyes and instead looks to her right, catching the eye of Mary Aird. She watches the woman frown at her, not bothering to hide her disdain. “Tell your mother that.”

Afterwards, most guests have traveled toward the upstairs balcony or the lawn outside to spot fireworks in the distance. Jeanette finds Carol in the sitting room, holding a martini she does not drink from and swaying gently to the record playing. She smiles as Jeanette waves and walks over.

“Finally, a face that isn’t giving me the once over,” Carol laughs. Jeanette takes a seat beside her and clinks her glass in a toast.

“I would never!” Jeanette cries, “You’re the only sane one here. Not to mention that dress is gorgeous Carol. Where did you get it?”

“Therese and I picked it out the other day at that boutique I like on Madison. The shoes too.” Carol sticks out her foot shod in a coordinating pump.

“Ahh,” Jeanette says, taking a sip of her drink. “You and Therese, hmm?” Jeanette’s eyes sparkle with mirth.

Carol playfully bats her friend’s arm with her free hand, “Not another word out of you.” Jeanette and Carol both laugh. 

Carol misses her friend and does not get to spend as much time with her as she likes. Not to mention, she hasn’t been to the book club in a little while. Not all the women there are as friendly as Jeanette. Some of them are even quite close with Harge’s mother.

The night carries on somewhat uneventfully, Harge not hesitating to lead her around the rooms into a few conversations with a proprietary arm at the small of her back. Carol fights the urge to squirm.

It has drawn close to eleven before Carol and Harge take their leave. She has held up to her end of the bargain admirably, and daydreams of the following week she gets to spend with their daughter on the ride home. She will pick her up tomorrow morning and they will spend time together all of Saturday, perhaps even getting a chance to visit the zoo. Rindy is finally old enough to appreciate and pick out the different animals. She has to consult with Abby at the furniture house on Sunday morning, but perhaps Therese will accompany her to help keep Rindy entertained if she does not already have plans.

As she rides, Carol fails to notice how deeply Harge is brooding in the driver’s seat. When he pulls up to her home to drop her off, Carol reaches for the door handle and says a quiet, “I’ll be by to pick up Rindy in the morning.” She gives him a friendly pat on the arm in farewell. “Goodnight, Harge.” 

He grabs her hand before she can pull it away. “Why?” Harge’s voice holds the gruffness of simmering anger and too much gin.

“Why what, Harge?” Carol asks, caught off guard. She wrestles her hand from his grasp.

“Why are you doing this to us? Why now?" She can hear the frustration in his voice. During the car ride home she had assumed their silence was companionable but has misjudged the situation. He apparently has spent the time ruminating about their divorce.

"You’ve been drinking. Let me make you some coffee.” Carol makes an attempt to exit the car through her open door.

“Dammit, I don’t need coffee, Carol. I need answers.” Harge bangs his fists against the steering wheel. “I need you.” 

Carol takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry, Harge. We have been over this dozens of times.” She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I am not happy. I don’t think I ever could be.” 

This is not the right answer. His voice is cutting and loud in the small space of the car. “What is it that I don’t have? Abby and whoever else clearly have some sort of perverse hold on you. What is it?” His face is angry and red. “What is it?” He demands again.

How dare he say that she has fallen prey to a perversion, as if loving someone makes her a predator. The indignation she feels so quickly shocks Carol, but she knows better than to react harshly to Harge when he is in this state. At once, she reaches for her clutch purse on the seat beside her to make her exit, but Harge catches her wrist, hard enough to make her wince.

“It shouldn’t be like this, Carol.” Harge says lowly.

He’s let go of her at least, so she picks up her bag and slides out of the car’s cabin. Before she closes the door on the man she once loved she says words that she does and does not mean. “I know.”

* * *

The next morning Carol wakes early, excited. She dresses casually in light brown slacks and a tailored plaid dress shirt to pick up Rindy, not knowing what the day will hold. Mary Aird will never truly approve of her, so she may as well make herself comfortable.

One of the butlers lets Carol in when she arrives, leading her to wait in the hallway for Rindy to be arrive downstairs. In the dining room around the corner, the doors are not shut completely, and Carol can hear the conversation that carries on oblivious to her presence.

“I can’t believe you’re still letting her around your daughter unsupervised.” Carol knows that Harge must have inherited his mother’s cutting tone.

“She’s Carol’s daughter too, Mother,” Harge says back, “I can’t keep her away. Not legally.” 

“Not Yet.” Mary Aird fires back, “You’d think the court would make certain exceptions for behaviors.” 

“Mother, let it be.” Harge sighs. “She should be here any minute.”

“How could I let it be? She is turning her back on her husband,” the indignity shines through her tone, “Women have certain duties as wives, Hargis. Doesn’t she know how the world views women after divorce?” 

“The decision was mutual,” Harge says with a little force. “We are better off separate. We just couldn’t make each other happy.” 

“You can do better than her Harge. I’ve always told you so.” Her snooty tone says with finality.

She hears Harge sigh but he does not disagree. Carol turns and walks closer to the entranceway, tired of the conversation. She hears quick little footsteps on the stairs followed by, “Mommy!”

Rindy makes her way to the bottom of the stairs as fast as her little legs will take her. When there are only two steps left, she leaps from them and right into Carol’s arms poised ready to catch her. They embrace and Carol’s heart feels lighter than it has in days.

At the commotion of mother and daughter catching up, Harge and Mary Aird come out of the dining room where they were talking. Harge at least has the nerve to look a little worried that she might have heard their conversation. But with her daughter in her arms, those harsh words don’t cut nearly as deep as they otherwise would have.

“I’ll have her back next weekend, Harge,” Carol says before moving towards the door. 

The housekeeper has already begun loading up Carol’s car with her suitcases and toys. Rindy waves from Carol’s arms, “Bye Daddy! Miss you!” Harge waves back with a look of longing on his face. Carol does not turn to see it.

They spend the day leisurely, playing for a while at home while Carol dismisses her housekeeper and makes lunch herself. Rindy tires out after lunch and takes a nap on the couch in the sitting room. Carol would ordinarily move the child up to her room to sleep but finds that she wants to be close to her. Instead, she covers Rindy in a blanket and reads cozied up beside her until she wakes up.

The following day is overcast and Carol sleeps in as much as possible with a four year old alarm clock sleeping right there next to her. Normally she wouldn’t let Rindy sleep in her bed but she will enjoy spoiling her this week. They stayed up a little later than usual to read a few stories before bed, Rindy loving the way Carol acted out some of the voices for her. They rise around nine, Carol handing an Apple to Rindy for breakfast to tide her over knowing they have plans to meet Therese for brunch.

In their home, Therese and Richard have squared off slightly. “Can’t you cancel on her this one time, Terry?” Richard asks, “I was hoping we could spend our Sunday together.”

Therese sighs, “I’m sorry, Richard. I told Carol I would meet her in an hour. I’m sure she has left home already. She will get to the café and I will have just wasted her time.”

“Look,” Richard says a little patronizingly, “How about you call the café, and they can deliver the message that you couldn’t make it. I’m sure she will understand.”

“Richard, that is incredibly rude,” Therese says, her frustration growing. “You and I don’t even have plans today.”

“Well it has been a while, Terry. I was hoping we could…” Richard trails off. Therese’s eyes grow wide at his words. She realizes that it has been a little while since they have been intimate, but thought that Richard hadn’t noticed. Apparently she was wrong.

Therese slips on her shoes before walking to the front door. “I’m sorry, Richard,” she says before stepping through the door into the hallway. Before she closes it completely, she sees his face harden.

After a short train ride uptown, Therese joins two of her favorite people for the day. They will eat before running a few errands and returning to Carol’s home. It has appeased Carol how well her daughter has taken to Therese, but she’s not surprised. Therese has a certain patience and softness about her that appeals apparently to herself and her daughter alike. She’s not ashamed to play hand games and make believe with the child, which Rindy loves. Not to mention due to her position at Frankenberg’s, she knows an awful lot about toys.

“I have to stop at the furniture store to meet with Abby for a few minutes,” Carol explains to Therese and Rindy over breakfast at one of her favorite cafes. The chef there has turned Rindy’s pancake into a bunny face with blueberry eyes and a bacon smile. Therese gasps in mock shock as Rindy bites into a piece of the rabbit’s ear and Rindy giggles.

“That’s fine Carol,” Therese says as she takes a bite of the fruit beside her eggs. “I’m sure we can keep ourselves busy for a little while.” Therese had hoped for a clear day so that she could keep Rindy busy out on the sidewalk, but the sky looks as though it will rain soon. Afternoon thunderstorms are prominent at this time of year.

“Still, I’ll make it as quick as possible,” Carol promises, “I don’t want the day to get away from us.” It is rare to find a day where Carol is unoccupied, Therese does not have to work, and Rindy is with her mother. It feels like a treat too good to be true.

Outside after brunch, the air is muggy and heavy making clothes feel sticky and uncomfortable. After a short car ride the trio is glad for the cool air-conditioned space of the furniture shop. Abby has called Carol to ask her opinion on the décor. This is the last weekend before Abby will open the shop as her own instead of as just a furniture buyer under the shop’s previous owner. Carol has always had good taste and a keen eye.

As soon as the shop doors are opened and they usher themselves inside, Abby is upon them. "Oh good you're here!” She takes the time to hug both Carol and Therese before stooping down to speak to Rindy.

“How’s my special girl?” Abby asks.

“Hi Aunt Abby. I had bunny pancakes.” Rindy says with a smile.

“You did, did you? Sounds like someone is having a great day.” Abby pokes a finger at Rindy’s ribs to tickle her, making her laugh. Then she rises to speak to Therese.

“And how are you, Therese? It’s great to see you,” Abby says honestly. She would wink at Carol but knows that Therese doesn’t miss a beat.

“You too, Abby. I love what you’ve done with the place.”

“Do you?” She looks to Carol, “I need your opinion on the gingham, is it too much?" 

Carol gives Therese a playful eye roll at Abby’s expense as she gently nudges her daughter in the direction of the woman. “Be good for Therese, sweetheart. Mommy will be done in a minute.” 

Rindy nods and takes Therese by the hand, leading her to the back of the store before plopping herself on a footrest. Therese sits opposite to her on an armchair and leans down, beginning a round of paddy cake.

Carol crosses the room to assist her friend, "Not if the patterns are well matched. Try it with the blue leather. The settee, in the corner." Therese smiles at the pair of them, noting Carol’s comfort in taking charge. From most people this quality would strike Therese as unattractive, but Carol has a certain grace about her that makes her command seem helpful rather than obnoxious. It sparks something unspeakable inside Therese’s belly.

"And the rug needs to go,” Carol says. A few shop employees rush to make the changes. “Plain floors or carpet will work best I think." 

Therese tunes them out after a while. When she runs out of nursery rhymes for her hand games, she and Rindy enjoy attempting to make up their own. About half an hour after they arrived, Carol and Abby finish the task and Carol is ready to go. 

"There we go. I'm glad you could stop by, Carol. I always welcome your opinion. This looks amazing,” Abby says honestly.

“It does. I am quite proud of you, Abby Gerhard. The shop will be a hit.” Carol gives Abby a quick hug to convey her support.

“I hope you’re right. Thanks again for the help.”

“Any time.” 

Carol, Therese and Rindy make their way towards the door of the shop. Before they leave, Therese waves and Rindy says a hearty, “Bye Aunt Abby!”

“See you later, sweet pea,” She calls back.

It has begun to drizzle outside so they move quickly towards the car. Therese is glad she wore sensible shoes and brought her raincoat. The drive back to Carol’s home is quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Therese wants Carol to focus on the road in this weather.

When they have arrived home, Carol lets the housekeeper help her take Rindy’s two suitcases upstairs before dismissing her for the night. The last thing she needs is her silent judgmental presence ruining her precious time with Rindy and Therese. 

The late afternoon and evening pass much more quickly than they would like. Rindy had hopes for some time to play outside, but the rain now falls in heavy sheets and does not look as though it will let up. For dinner, Carol places a pre-marinated roast and vegetables in the oven to cook, and makes her way back to the living room where Therese and Rindy have abandoned the child’s toys. Here, they dance to the jovial record that plays, Rindy giggling as Therese spins her miniature dance partner around and around.

When Rindy spots her mother watching with an amused smile, she pulls her by the hand into the mix. Carol is reluctant at first but soon gets into the spirit, spinning and moving with her two partners. The record plays into the next song that is slower and more mellow, and Therese pulls Carol by the hand closer to her. _No other love can warm my heart, now that I’ve known the comfort of your arms_ the voice on the record croons. 

Therese leads them in a slow dance around the piano. Carol feels like heaven in her arms and she gets lost in the feel of her. Her eyes, her lips, the curve of her brow, all seem like small miracles that have shaped this angel of a woman and brought her into Therese’s life. Carol smiles right into green eyes and pulls her closer.

The kitchen timer chimes, breaking the pair out of their reverie. Carol squeezes her shoulders gently before backing away to check on dinner. Therese’s arms feel tired and empty without the other women encased in them.

Dinner is delicious and rather domestic. Therese wonders at how she feels so at home with Rindy and Carol but often so uncomfortable in her own home with Richard. Deep down she knows the reason why, but it seems impossible to acknowledge. She reaches to her left and catches Rindy’s cup of milk before the little girl accidentally topples it over. Rindy looks up bashfully at her in thanks and Therese smiles back.

After dinner, Rindy is allowed the special treat of watching television for one hour. Running errands all day and the pre-dinner dance party have tired her out, and she predictably falls asleep after around thirty minutes. Her soft little snores make Therese and Carol chuckle from where they sit on opposite sides of her on the oversized sofa. After a while, Therese marks the place in her book and carries the little girl up to bed, grateful she changed into her pajamas after dinner.

“She’s out like a light,” Therese laughs, “She didn’t even stir when I carried her up to bed.”

“That’s my girl. She can sleep like the dead.” Carol chuckles a little at her daughter. 

Therese has taken a seat on the sofa opposite the television, but her focus is on the woman beside her. The rain outside sounds loud and heavy with the television’s volume on low. In the distance they can hear the low rumblings of thunder.

Carol takes a few steps forward and says, “I’m not much in the mood for television. Would you like to learn to make rye? I promised Abby a loaf a little while ago. I should probably make good on my word.”

“I’d love to,” Therese says honestly. “Where do we start?” She rises and follows Carol into the kitchen, trying hard not to focus on the sway of her hips as she strides across the linoleum. Something about Carol with bare feet feels like a privilege to see and she feels honored. She doesn’t seem like the kind of woman to easily let her guard down.

“I plan to start with a glass of wine,” Carol says. “Do you want some?”

Therese chuckles, “Sure. You pour while I wash my hands.”

Carol takes out the supplies to begin baking, grabbing the canisters of flour and salt as well as measuring cups from a drawer. She runs the sink tap twisted all the way to the right so the water can begin to warm. 

She feels arms wrap around her waist as Therese ties an apron around her, closing her eyes at the feel of being in her arms. She’s glad her face is turned towards the sink so that Therese cannot see how she revels in the touch. The sky outside rumbles with thunder that echoes in her heart. She wants Therese more than she can say.

After a hefty slug of wine, she clears her throat, “We start with yeast and warm water,” Carol says. She does her best to steady her hands so that they do not shake. Carefully they go through the motions, adding flour and a pinch of salt and sugar to the bowl. Slowly it begins to resemble bread dough.

Carol shakes some flour out onto the counter and divides the dough in half on top of it. She slides one section of dough over to Therese to knead and works on the other half herself. A minute or two into the task she looks over at Therese’s hands and laughs. 

“Knead it like this, Therese,” Carol supplies helpfully. She works the dough over with her palms. “Push and pull. It’s all about the wrist.”

“Alright,” Therese says, attempting to imitate Carol’s motions.

Carol laughs again, “No, no, Therese. You’re hopeless.” The wine sings in her veins now, and Therese’s frustrated face is made even funnier.

“Fine, Carol,” Therese huffs with no real malice. She would make a fool of herself all night if it pulled laughter out of Carol. “Show me how it’s done.”

Carol’s laugh dims to a smirk as she steps behind Therese. Behind her, Carol stands with her front pressed flush against Therese’s back. Therese’s face grows warm and her knees wobble just slightly. The heady combination of Carol’s proximity and the red wine make her a little unsteady. Carol reaches her arms around Therese’s body, placing her hands flat on the counter and dough.

“Put your hands on mine,” Carol says into her ear. Therese has no choice but to follow instructions. Carol’s deep soothing voice could make her do just about anything whispering in her ear this way. Carol begins to gently knead the dough, Therese’s hands on top of hers practically branding her. 

“That’s it, like this,” Carol coaxes. She’s aware that if she does not break away soon, her actions may take on a life of their own. Lightning crackles bright in the night sky, sending a loud drum of thunder in its wake. The action strikes a chord in Therese, and she turns abruptly in Carol’s arms, facing her. 

The brunette takes a moment to gaze in to her blue grey eyes, noting the slight flush of her cheeks and the pulse beating rapidly at her throat. She moves closer almost as if her body is not her own. Slowly, Therese presses her nose to Carol’s cheek, giving her a chance to pull away if she should want to. Carol blinks slowly and swallows, attempting to get a hold of her emotions, her hands move from the dough to Therese’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Above them, the electricity flickers but the woman take no notice, focused only on one another.

“Therese,” she breathes, unable to stop herself. Therese’s name spoken so reverently from Carol’s lips ignites a spark in the brunette and she closes the distance between them. When their lips meet in a kiss, Therese melts against Carol, and Carol’s hands traverse her waist and back needling to feel her, making sure she is real in her arms and not a dream come true. The kiss deepens, Therese brings her hand up to Carol’s cheek, caressing her. They care nothing of spreading a little flour onto clothes and hair, overcome with their desires coming to life. 

Therese has never felt this way from a kiss. Her heart is beating rapidly and when Carol’s lips meet hers over and over she feels the swoop of emotion deep in her abdomen. Carol’s eyes get a little wet at the thought of her affection returned. She is not alone in her feelings after all and emotion overcomes her.

After a moment, the kiss breaks, leaving each woman a little breathless. A tear slips free of Carol’s eye as she reaches up to caress the eyebrow and ear of the woman in front of her. 

“My angel,” she whispers reverently as the lights in the kitchen around them flicker once more, “Flung out of space.”

* * *

Therese and Carol move to the sofa where Carol lies prone and Therese on top of her. The storm continues outside, but here they are safe together, bread dough on the counter forgotten. Their kisses continue, soft and sweet until Carol’s thigh unconsciously slips between Therese’s legs. She moans into Carol’s mouth at the sensation that stirs within her. Carol lets herself get lost in the sensation of Therese kissing her with more fervor, but knows that she must put a stop to this sooner or later. She does not want to make love to Therese on the sofa of her living room, especially with Rindy just upstairs.

“Dearest,” Carol says gently, breaking away for a moment. “I think it’s time to get you home.”

At those words Therese freezes. She has remembered her home, where she has left Richard and spent the most wonderful evening of her life betraying him. Remorse settles like a stone in her stomach and she sits up. Her temples begin to sweat as her thoughts race.

“It’s alright, Therese,” Carol concedes. She can see clearly by Therese’s face where her thoughts have gone. “I will call you a cab and pay the fare. I understand if you do not wish to return.”

Therese’s face snaps toward Carol at attention. She watches as Carol begins to close herself off, and sadness seeps into those blue eyes she loves so much already. Carol moves herself to sit upright and drags a hand through her slightly mussed blonde hair.

“No!” She says in a rush, grabbing Carol by the hand. “I want to be with you, Carol. God, I really do.”

Carol’s look is a little disbelieving, “You do?”

“I do.” Therese says with gentle conviction, “I’ve just got to set things right first.”

Carol grasps Therese’s hand in hers, running her fingertips over the ridges of her knuckles. “I understand.”

Therese rises after a moment to call the cab. The man on the other end of the phone line gives her news that she can’t decide is good or bad. “I’m sorry ma’am,” he says with a thick northern accent, “We aren’t sending any cabs out that far in this storm.”

Therese sighs. “Thanks anyway,” she says and hangs up. She takes a quick moment to dial the number for the telephone outside her apartment. She tells Richard when he picks up that she won’t be returning home tonight due to the storm. He sounds unhappy, but knows that the decision is beyond his control. When Therese hangs up she feels as tired as if she has run miles.

She gives the news to Carol who pulls her down into her arms on the sofa. 

“So you’ll spend the night here,” Carol says into Therese’s neck where she has nuzzled. “And then we’ll make it right.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, we have reached the end! I’ve really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as well.

In the morning, Therese rises early with the sun. She’s borrowed a set of pajamas to sleep in from Carol and the silk feels almost as luxurious on her skin as the woman that lies beside her. Carol’s hair has messily spilled across the pillow and her face is relaxed and peaceful in sleep. Carol’s arm lies outstretched, hand pressed against the beat in Therese’s chest and the movement grounds her for a moment. 

Therese does not want to wake her from the dream that was the previous night, and tries to slide out from under the duvet unnoticed. She is almost successful, but before her other foot can touch the floor, Carol stirs. 

“Therese?” she says softly, voice heavy with sleep.

“It’s alright, Carol. I have to go to work. Go back to sleep,” Therese soothes. She makes her way to the bathroom and closes the door. Inside, she uses the toothbrush Carol had laid out for her last night, and splashes cold water on her face. Back in the bedroom, she dresses, tucking her dove grey blouse into her skirt and picking up the shoes she will slide onto her feet downstairs. For a moment she is thankful that she had the presence of mind to hang them both so that they could be worn to work today without wrinkles.

She walks over to the bed and crouches beside it where Carol has moved into the warm space she vacated a few minutes before. Therese runs a hand through blonde hair and Carol’s blue grey eyes crack open. She kisses her brow bone and cheek before Carol tilts her face up to be kissed on the lips. She is shocked to find that the kiss is as electric as the ones they shared last night. A swoop of emotion lights her belly before she pulls away.

“I’ll see you,” Therese says when they part. She hates the way the words taste of finality.

“Soon?” Carol asks. She understands a little time apart is necessary but there is nothing that says she has to like it.

“Soon,” Therese promises. She presses another gentle kiss on her lips before rising and slipping out the door.

Therese arrives a little early for her shift at Frankenberg’s but the floor manager does not mind. Once a week a few clerks are scheduled a few hours earlier than normal to help restock the shelves and take inventory. Logging and refilling the merchandise calms her nerves and gives her something other than her own emotions to focus on. She has no idea how she will find the clarity of mind to speak to shoppers today.

Too many thoughts fight to overstake Therese’s mind as she relives moments from the previous night. Guilt bitterly tinges the arousal she feels at the memory of Carol’s hands on her hips or lips on her shoulder. 

It’s true that Richard does not understand her, and so far has not made any real effort to, but he doesn’t deserve any sort of betrayal. She’s known him for years and was pleased initially when their friendship turned romantic. When he had proposed, she told herself that a love that would last would somehow bloom between them as years went on. Richard was someone that helped ease her loneliness, his family and friends filling the gaps where hers were sparse.

But when she compare a years long relationship with Richard to her months of knowing Carol, the difference is vast. Carol not only listens to her, but hangs onto her words as if there has never been anything more interesting. With Carol, the deep love she feels make the romances in movies seem like mere dalliances. 

Therese has never really considered herself to be a material person but the camera that Carol has given her enabled her to take her photography to a new level. It’s true that with Richard her life could have grown into something good or perhaps great. But with Carol, it could be extraordinary.

“Miss Belivet,” the floor manager calls. Therese does not snap out of her reverie.

“Miss Belivet!” she says loudly again, impatiently snapping her fingers. Therese startles a moment before answering, “Yes?”

The manager rolls her eyes, “I believe this nice woman here was looking for a Bella Baby doll. Please assist her,” she says sternly.

“I apologize,” Therese says to the woman that slowly approaches her, “I’d be happy to help you.” The woman is unfazed and remains pleasant as Therese shows her the doll and rings up the woman’s purchases. 

The day at Frankenberg’s stretches on, though Therese works hard to not be as distracted as she was earlier that morning. But the exhaustion of the busy day and late night followed by rising early for work this morning catches up with her as she punches her time card. The train ride home gives her a moment to slump against the window and think. She plans what to say to Richard when he arrives home, and wonders if he will attempt to throw her out on the street or leave. Her stomach is in knots by the time she unlocks her front door.

It’s mid afternoon when she steps inside, the dull grey of the clouds sneaks through the open curtains. Therese isn’t hungry, her appetite has escaped her for most of the day but she is in the mood for comfort. She prepares tea and a slice of toast and sips it gingerly at the table. Richard won’t be home for a few hours yet. She remembers something vague about him working a little late tonight.

A little while later she sets her dish in the sink and walks toward the bathroom for a shower. Hopefully the warm water will clear her head and shake her nerves and help to bring the words she needs to say to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

When Rindy wakes, she sneaks into Carol’s bed, surprised but delighted to find her mother awake. She climbs up onto the bed for a morning hug and Carol hangs onto her a little longer than usual, needing the comfort. “How about some breakfast, my pretty little bird?” She asks. Rindy excitedly skips down the hall. 

Carol puts extra care and concentration into all that she does, hoping the distraction will keep her mind from Therese. She scrambles the eggs with a little cheese and chives and cuts strawberry slices into hearts on the side. She sprinkles the toast with cinnamon and brews coffee strong and hot. 

All the while, doubt begins to creep in. Carol knows that Therese cares deeply for her but cannot let the fact that she is young and (she hopes previously) engaged take a backseat to her desire. What does she have to offer a girl with the world seemingly at her feet? 

Later, when Rindy naps, Carol places a call to Abby, always her voice of reason in times like these. She takes a seat at the gossip table in the hall where the rotary phone sits. The curtains are drawn and she takes a long look out the window after the phone dials. 

Abby answers after a few rings, “Hello?” 

“Hello,” Carol tries to make her voice as upbeat as possible. 

“Afternoon, Carol, everything alright? The storm hit pretty hard last night.” 

“We’re fine here, Abby.” Carol says with a small sigh, “Rindy is asleep." 

“Uh oh, I know that voice” Abby says knowingly, "What is it?” 

Carol is exasperated at her own inability to fool her best friend. “Therese. She…” 

“Is she alright? What’s happened?” 

“She’s alright. But last night she came over in the storm,” Carol begins, but takes a pause, considering how to continue. 

“…Yes?” 

“We kissed,” she says finally, letting out a breath. 

“Well that’s wonderful!” Abby says, with tentative delight. "Why do you sound like everything’s fallen to pieces?” 

“She’s gone. She left this morning to talk to Richard,” Carol tries to make this sound as nonchalant as possible. 

“Gone? For good?” Abby says in disbelief 

“I live on hope that she’ll be back soon but I can help but think I’ve gone about it all wrong.” Carol lets out in one breath. She knows it’s silly to worry but there is always that niggling feeling of doubt. "She’s engaged, Abby.” 

“For now,” Carol can hear the smirk in Abby’s voice without even seeing her. "Even I could see she’s over the moon for you, Carol. What did she say before she left?” 

“That she was going to make things right. With Richard, I mean.” 

“Well that’s not so bad. She probably just needs some closure.” Abby says reasonably, “Give it a little time." 

“I hope you’re right.” 

“You want some company? I can be on my way over as soon as I hang up.” 

“What about the store?” Carol asks, “Don’t you have to work later today? 

“I can take the full day off. Anything for Queen Carol,” she jokes. 

“It would be rather nice to have you here,” Carol concedes, "You’re a true friend, Abby." 

“Of course I am. And Carol?” 

“Mmm,” Carol says, still looking out of the glass at her yard. 

“Trust me. She’ll be back."

* * *

It is the next evening and a fight over dry cleaning that it all falls apart. 

It would have been sooner, but for two days Therese and Richard’s work schedules refused to line up and they were like ships passing in the night. But today, Richard has made it home a few minutes before Therese and has put soup on the burner of the stove to heat even though the summer weather outside does not call for it. As Therese steps through the door from work, Richard looks up at her with a small smile before his face falls a little. 

“Hey, Terry how are ya?” He says easily before taking a good look at her and noticing her empty arms. “You forget the dry cleaning?” 

Therese looks down at her own arms as if she forgot for a second they were even there. For the past few days she has been almost too distracted to remember her own name. 

“Oh,” she says before looking up at him again, “I suppose I did. I’m sorry, Richard. I’ve just been meaning to talk to you.” 

He sighs with annoyance before muttering, “Of course you’re sorry.” He loosens his tie and pushes dress sleeves up his arms. His voice takes on the familiar harshness and irritability it has carried recently. At once Therese bristles. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asks. 

“It means that for the past few weeks getting through to you has been damn near impossible!” Richard’s voice rises just a bit. 

“Well that’s sort of what I have been meaning to talk to you about.” Therese wrings her hands with nerves, promising herself not to lose her temper.

But Richard plows on as if she hasn’t spoken, “I mean you’ve been so distracted you couldn’t even remember our dry cleaning, Therese.” 

“Richard…” 

“Hell, if Carol or one of her friends had mentioned picking up dry cleaning you’d probably go on & on about it for weeks.” Richard throws his hands up in exasperation.

“What is it about her, Terry? It seems like all you care about these days is taking pictures and spending all your time with Carol and whoever else. What about me?” His voice goes a little whiny, “What about us?” 

But now, Therese has gotten angry. The unpleasant feeling bubbles up hot through her chest and forces her words out. He’s never understood what’s important to her. “Well maybe it’s because Carol treats me like a real person, Richard! I’m more to her than a show pony. She listens to what I have to say and actually cares.” As much as she didn’t want to bring Carol into this, she has to try and make him see.

“Are you saying I don’t care about you, Terry? Of course I do!” Richard gets more and more agitated by the second. “You made me buy boat tickets. I got a better job for you. I asked you to _marry_ me for Christ sakes!" 

“I never made you!” Therese says back hotly, “I never asked you for anything." 

“Well maybe that’s the problem. It’s like I don’t even know you half the time." 

“It’s like you don’t know me at all!” Therese shouts. 

Richard looks at her as if he really is seeing her for the first time. “Look, Richard. There’s no easy way to say this. But I’ve been feeling it for a while,” Therese starts, evening out her voice to make sure the words make their way out of her mouth.

Richard pauses, listening to her more intently than he has in weeks. After a beat, she spits out the words as if she can no longer hold them in. “I don’t think that we should get married." 

“What?” Richard looks at her in disbelief. The thick tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Richard is silent for far too long.

“I’m sorry,” Therese says into the silence. Tears sting at the back of her throat. As much as the guilt continues to consume her, there’s an overwhelming sense of relief as well. At least her words are out in the open now. She slips her engagement ring off her finger and takes a few steps forward to set it in his palm.

Richard stares down at the ring and Therese watches as the sadness in his eyes turns slowly back to a quiet simmering anger. 

“No. You know what? Do what you want, Therese. You always have,” He says this like an insult. “But I swear in two weeks time Carol will be sick of you, and you will be begging me to forget this ever happened.” 

He knows just what to say to wound her and his words hit home. The last thing Therese wants is to be a burden to someone, she is far too weary to be left behind yet again. 

Therese watches him pack the few things he owns into several cases and tries not to cry. As much as she hurts, she’s hurt him too. She knows his words are coming from a dark place, intended to wound her the way she's hurt him and his pride alike. But Richard continues, pushing the proverbial knife in further. 

“You can’t just latch onto her, you know,” Richard turns to her after closing a suitcase with finality. “This Carol woman, she has a life, she has a child! And a family! She lives in a mansion, Therese. She’s from a different world." 

Therese can feel her own heart start to break a little at the truth in his words. She could never say things like this just for the sport of hurting someone else’s feelings. Things fall apart; relationships crumble all the time. But that is no reason for them to try and wreck each other with words beyond repair. She holds her tongue instead of retaliating with any remarks that could maim him. She will take the high road. 

Richard looks her in the eye and takes a few steps closer. His suitcases are packed, and she assumes he will stay with one of his friends, maybe Phil, for the time being until they can sort out their affairs. She’s already exhausted at the thoughts of separating the parts of her life that were previously entwined with his. 

“You and me, we are the same. We fit.” Richard says with finality. Therese can see right through the mind game he is so clearly trying to play with her. 

“No. We don’t fit, Richard." She says darkly, tears in her eyes. "I am nothing like you." 

“We’ll see about that.” Richard says. When he leaves, the door slams like a clap of thunder. And he’s gone. 

After Richard leaves, Therese sits down and has a nice long cry. It’s well deserved with the state of flux her life is in. Richard's departure opens so many doors for her, but it still hurts to end something that lasted for a good portion of her life. She hopes like hell that his words were just used to hurt her and do not come true. If Carol grows tired of her after a few weeks she is sure that her heart will break for good. Still, it would never push her back into Richard’s arms. She could never be with someone who wields words as a weapon.

It’s dark when she collects herself, and while she feels less broken there is still an emptiness within her that she cannot shake. From a low bookshelf Therese pulls out a box of her latest photos with no real intention other than distraction. From paper, Carol’s eyes look up at her and beckon. Even without Carol in the room, Therese can imagine the cadence of her voice perfectly. At once, her heart aches just to be close to her.

With a glance at the clock, Therese makes a split second decision to go to her. In the worst case, Carol will be asleep and her door will go unanswered, but at least she will have made the attempt. She rises and dresses, scrubbing her face clean and slipping a headband over her hair. Her eyes are puffy and swollen, and cheeks a little blotchy from crying but it can hardly be helped. Hopefully if Carol notices, she won’t mind. The journey to Carol’s home has Therese’s mind replaying her time spent with Carol as well as Richard’s words on repeat. 

On Carol’s doorstep, doubt creeps in. Therese wonders if she should have stayed home but she’d feel sadder and even more pathetic than she does now. She takes a chance and knocks softly a few times. A minute or so goes by, and she knocks again and waits. She’s about to turn and head back when the door silently swings open and she hears, “Therese?”

Therese turns over her shoulder to see Carol in her robe and pajamas. She’s a vision even dressed for bed.

“You knocked so softly, I couldn’t be sure anyone was here,” Carol says. She takes in Therese’s tear swollen eyes and her heart hurts a little for the young woman on her doorstep. 

“I didn’t want to risk waking Rindy,” Therese says and Carol’s face softens even more at her consideration. “I’m sorry to come over unannounced like this,” she almost whispers. 

“Oh Therese, it’s alright. I’m always happy to see you,” Carol says with relief, she reaches out a hand to Therese, who does not step any closer yet. 

“Are you sure? I’m not…” 

Carol cuts her off before she can question herself further. “Come here, Therese. It’s fine, come here.” 

“Oh Carol,” Therese says falling into her arms right there on the doorstep. She tucks her face into Carol’s neck and holds tightly to her waist. Carol’s hands run up and down her back to try and comfort her. She feels a few tears on her neck and sighs. 

“How was it, dearest? You seem so upset. I hate to see you like this,” Carol says after a moment. She pulls Therese into the house and closes the front door without a sound. 

“I didn’t mean to barge into your life and latch onto you,” Therese’s words come out in a rush. "I don’t want you to get tired of me.” Once they are out she looks regretful. 

“Tired of you?” Carol holds Therese’s shoulders at arm’s length, massaging with her thumbs. “Sweetheart, I could never. Where is this coming from?” She deduces that these are words that have come from Therese’s interaction with Richard and vows to prove them wrong.

“I don’t know,” Therese shakes her head a little as if to rid herself of the thoughts. "I’m sorry.” 

“No matter,” Carol soothes. She pulls Therese into a hug, so glad even after such a short absence to have the woman back in her arms. "You’re finally here with me now. Come on. Let’s go to bed.” 

Carol leads Therese up to her bedroom by the hand, creeping silently through the house so as not to wake her daughter. Rindy has always been a heavy sleeper and she has never been more grateful than she is right now.

In her bedroom, the walls and furniture are illuminated by the light on the bedside table. Carol’s reading glasses sit atop her pillow marking the place in a novel. The bed looms large in the center of the room, still made but with an indentation from where Carol lay reading.

After pulling Therese fully into the room, she closes the door and takes her once more into her arms. The brunette leans forward for a kiss and Carol sinks into it, Therese’s lips so soft and warm against her own. The kiss continues gently before gradually becoming more heated. Therese reaches for the belt of Carol’s robe and tugs, the fabric falling open.

When her robe hits the floor, Carol pulls away the smallest bit.

“Therese before we, well,” Carol hesitates slightly, “There’s something you should know.” 

Therese prepares herself for the worst, prepares for this to happen once and then be sent away from Carol for good. She holds herself very still. “Yes?” 

“I love you.” Carol admits. Her hand ghosts the curve of Therese’s cheek. As much as she wants to take this step with Therese, she will not do so unless Therese understands that it will be more than just a passing fancy for her.

Therese’s eyes go wide, shocked at her wildest daydreams come true. “You do?” 

“I do.” Carol says shrugging a little at her admission. “Very much.”

“Oh Carol, I love you too,” Therese beams, the relief in her chest releasing. She feels lighter than air. “You’re so much more than I expected.” 

Carol takes that to be a good thing. She releases a breath in relief at Therese's admission, relieved to have her feelings reflected. Carol takes Therese into a deep hug, pulling her arms around her narrow waist as Therese wraps hers around her neck. She lets her head fall into the crook of the brunette’s neck, inhaling her scent. Her senses are overwhelmed after so long denying herself. 

When they break, Therese brings her lips up to taste Carol’s closing her eyes and losing herself in the sensation. Carol lets her mouth fall open, deepening the kiss.

Therese runs her hands down Carol’s back, gathering her nightgown upwards in search of skin. Her emotions have made her braver than she is normally. When her hands find warmth and softness Carol sighs. 

Carol reaches down in between them to work at the small brown buttons down the middle of Therese’s cotton dress. “Can I take this off of you?” Carol asks, already most of the clasps have fallen undone.

Therese nods and helps push the dress off her own shoulders as it pools on the floor. Carol takes a moment to appreciate the sight before her. Therese’s body is a vision. Her undergarments are simple and plain but do not take away from the beauty of her gorgeous curves. Carol’s breathing gets a little heaver and she reaches forward to feel the soft skin of her stomach.

“You’re so beautiful, Therese,” Carol says. She kisses a bare shoulder as her hands roam, “Softer than silk.” Therese blushes at the attention but does not shy away. She nods when Carol looks at her in silent permission to remove her undergarments, and she does so with the utmost care and attention. She loves the feel of Carol’s hands burning trails along her skin. All this time she has been starving for Carol’s touch, but instead of now feeling sated she only wants more.

Therese lets Carol back them up towards the bed and press her body into the mattress. As they kiss, Carol’s tongue sneaks out for a taste and Therese cannot help the moan that escapes her. Carol’s hands find her breasts and she squeezes them gently, loving the way the tips grow firm in her palms. She lies atop Therese, and brings her mouth downward, taking a firm nipple into her mouth. Therese arches upwards and sighs, her body rising on its own accord.

After a moment Carol rears up and pulls her own nightdress over her head. She reaches to her left to turn the knob of the bedside lamp and plunge the room into darkness. “No,” Therese manages to say before she can complete the task, “I want to see you.”

Carol is stunned at the words. She must admit, the request is the first she’s heard if its kind. But she is determined and does not argue, leaving the low lamp on and baring herself. She rises and slips her own underwear down her legs and pauses for a second, watching the desire grow on Therese’s open face. She lies back down slowly on top of her. Skin to skin, her body presses against Therese’s sensually, she opens her legs to straddle the brunette below her as they kiss. Slowly she moves downward, stopping to caress her breasts before traveling lower. 

Carol presses firm kisses to Therese’s lower abdomen, letting her teeth graze every now and then to draw those small breathy sounds out of Therese she has quickly grown addicted to. She takes her time and enjoys herself, Therese’s body a banquet coming to life under her mouth. After a moment she brings a kiss down to where Therese needs her most, opening her mouth and tasting her essence. Therese bucks upwards then, her body undulating under the pressure.

Therese reaches a hand down into blonde hair, caressing and encouraging. She feels as though her body has come to life for the first time. Her experiences in intimacy have never felt like this. As Carol’s warm mouth moves against her she finally realizes what it means to make love. All too soon she is at the edge, and feels her body trembling. Her climax washes over her and she sees stars for a moment, basking in their light.

Carol climbs back up to be face to face with Therese who has thrown an arm over her eyes in repose. Carol’s hand brings it gently down before asking, “Are you alright?”

Therese grins, “I’m perfect, Carol.” She looks completely relaxed. “I’m sure I’ve told you this before under different circumstances, but you really are a marvel.”

Carol laughs heartily at that, “I’m glad you think so.” 

She pulls Therese to lay on her chest, just happy to hold her. A few minutes later, Therese unexpectedly begins to shift. She reaches up to Carol for a kiss that quickly deepens and Carol prepares to make love to her again, assuming that she is ready. Therese surprises her by arranging them both to face one another, and reaching down to caress Carol’s breasts. Carol breaks the kiss, taken off guard by the action and her body’s response.

Her surprise only grows when Therese shifts lower to press her warm, open-mouthed kisses to her breasts before taking one fully into her mouth. Carol tries valiantly to moan as quietly as possible but the feeling is so heavenly, she’s close to a climax that sneaks up on her.

Therese’s hand caresses lower, down between her legs. “Tell me what to do,” she says breathily. “I want to make you feel good.”

Carol guides Therese’s hand to the juncture of her thighs, sighing when she makes contact. She rubs Therese’s fingers along the opening gently until Therese takes direction and moves them for herself. After a few moments of caressing Carol urges her fingers more firmly. Therese pushes inside slowly, addicted to the way Carol’s face changes in ecstasy as she throws her head back. Carefully she strokes and rubs until Carol is bucking into her hand. She had no idea loving a woman could feel like this, addictive and consuming and right. 

Therese feels when she climaxes, Carol’s body pulsating around her fingers. Her back bows off the bed, arching beautifully. She presses kisses to her cheeks and shoulder and neck, loving the feeling of Carol all around her. When Carol has come down, she takes Therese’s face in both hands, pressing kisses wherever she can reach. 

After a while they relax and talk, whispering words into the early morning hours when the world is calm and quiet. Therese recounts the highlights of her conversation with Richard when Carol asks, and she listens intently.

“It really was awful, Carol,” Therese says, looking a little forlorn. “The things he said, it’s like he was reading my deepest fears and spitting them back out at me.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, dearest.” She pulls Therese impossibly closer, “But he has never been more wrong. I want you here with me, always.”

“I won’t go anywhere,” Therese promises. Then with a smirk, “Your popovers are too delicious.” 

“I’ll make them for you any time,” Carol chuckles. “Anything I can give to you, Therese, I will.”

Therese looks into her eyes and sees nothing but honesty there. She traces the bridge of her nose and the shell of her lip, kiss-swollen from their night making love. Soon they succumb to the need for sleep and the bedside lamp is turned off. Carol drags the top sheet over them and pulls Therese close, vowing never to lose her, and thanking her lucky stars for the angel that was sent to her, flung right out of space.

* * *

Epilogue – One Year Later

Nestled snuggly between an accounting firm and a small bakery is a narrow town house made of whitewashed brick. Therese and Carol feel so lucky to call this place home. Carol thought she would mind sharing a three-bedroom home with someone else, but so far the quaint size has yet to bother her. Not to mention, the accounting firm is empty by six on most nights so it’s nice and quiet, and the bakery serves the most delicious coffee.

Carol feels as though she has cheated life, and by some miracle, she is able to have it all. She works with Abby at the store during most of her weekdays, and has found that she truly does have a flare for design. A furniture house has asked to see a few sketches for designs and she has been working diligently on a few to show. On weekends and in the summertime Carol even has Rindy, though Harge keeps her during the school year so as not to disrupt her schedule. Carol is trying heartily not to mind. However horrid he was as a husband, he makes an excellent father, and she wants nothing less for her daughter. 

A perk to the townhouse is its proximity to town, she no longer needs a long cab ride just to visit Abby at the furniture store, or grab lunch with Therese from her new job at _The New York Times_. 

Originally, Therese had tried to paint her apartment blue and fill it with things that had never belonged to Richard. But after a little while the space just seemed so uninspired, and the journey to Carol’s home started to feel as though it took ages. 

Carol closed a deal on the mansion in late December, and they began the hunt for a house that suited them both and felt like home. To Therese, who spent most of her life searching for somewhere to belong, living in this house and being with Carol has been the most unlikely sanctuary.

The townhouse has not only three bedrooms, but a utility closet that doubles nicely as a darkroom, floor to ceiling picturesque windows on the top floor, and a breakfast nook cozy enough for two but spacious enough for three. Each morning, two women sit there to share coffee and a meal before facing the day. Before one leaves, the other presses a kiss to her cheek and says, “I love you, I’ll see you when you get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! It’s been a real adventure. I know some of you guys were a little displeased with some of the details but I hope I was able to tie it together and appease you in the end. (If not, sorry ‘bout it! lol!) Your comments and reviews mean so much to me, so thanks again for those. Until next time!


End file.
